Revenge Is Sweet (DISCONTINUED)
by changed currents
Summary: When Percy, Thalia, and Nico are betrayed and disowned by their godly parents and CHB, they leave the demigod world and live in Manhattan as runaways. While on the way to New York, they are met by a man dressed in black who introduces himself as Chaos. When offered a place as Chaos's cadets, they take the chance and begin their quest for revenge.(CANCELLED)
1. Welcomes and Betrayals

**A/N: Hey there guys! This is my first public fanfiction, and I'm super excited! I know that this is a stereotypical "betrayed then joined Chaos" story but please give it a read: This is my favorite kind of story to write! Leave some constructive criticism, that would be very appreciated. Five questions will be answered in each A/N if there are.**

 **So let's get on with it! Here is...Revenge Is Sweet!**

 **Oh yeah...Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own PJO or HOO, only my own OCs.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV- No one**

Percy, Thalia, and Nico were having a hunting party together for old times' sake, before Thalia left the continental US for a hunt in Greece and Nico went to Venice for some alone time.

"Thalia! Let's see who can kill a hellhound first!" challenged Percy.

"You're on, Seaweed Brain!" Thalia laughed, drawing her bow.

"Hey!" protested Nico. "Count me in, too!"

Percy and Thalia snickered. "Alright, three, two, one, go!" Thalia called, and they split off, running off in three separate directions.

* * *

"Killed one!" Percy yelled triumphantly.

"Too late, Kelp Head!" sniggered Thalia. "I've got three already!"

"Losers," snorted Nico. "I've killed five."

It was dusk already, and growing dark in the forest of Camp Half-Blood.

"We'd better head back," Thalia remarked. "It's gonna be super dark soon."

Percy and Nico nodded in agreement, and they set off through the forest, arriving at the edge of the forest in record time.

They were met by Annabeth and a group of livid campers.

"Whoa," Thalia said, drawing her bow again. "What kind of welcome home party is this?"

A boy shoved out of the crowd and stood next to Annabeth, his arm snaking around her waist. He had dark black hair and latte colored eyes, and a sword dangled at his side.

"Hey!" Percy snarled, uncapping Riptide. "That's my girlfriend you got there!"

"Not your girlfriend anymore," sneered the boy. "She's _mine_ now." He kissed Annabeth on the cheek, and Annabeth laughed in delight.

"Annabeth?" whispered Percy. "Is this true?"

Annabeth gave him a pitying look. "I'm sorry, Percy, it's just you were gone for school for so long, and I was lonely, you know? Then Kerran arrived," she gestured to the boy. "And I couldn't help it, Percy. I'm sorry."

Percy's eyes darkened. "I fell into _Tartarus_ for you, and you couldn't wait for a few months? Gods, Annabeth, I thought you were better than that."

Thalia was watching Annabeth with disbelief clear in her eyes. Nico couldn't believe Annabeth would betray Percy like that, and disgust was clear on his face.

"Anyway," continued Kerran, his sneer pasted on his face in triumph. "Your fathers told me to give you this."

He flicked a plain white envelope to the three angry demigods carelessly, his eyes full of self-respect.

Nico caught it and tore it open in one swift movement.

Shadow poured from the folds of the envelope and solidified into three smoky, ashy forms: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

"Thalia, Percy, Nico. For abandoning Olympus and Camp Half-Blood in their time of need, you are exiled from the camps," Zeus declared.

"I hereby command Brother Poseidon and Brother Hades to disown their children."

Poseidon reluctantly stepped forward. "I, Poseidon, god of the seas, hereby disown my son Percy Jackson and renounce his titles as Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, Retriever of the Master Bolt and the Golden Fleece, Destroyer of Mount Othrys, Defeater of Kronos, and Downfall of Gaea. I claim all of my gifts back, and exile him from the camps." His voice wavered slightly, and tears threatened to flow down his cheeks, but Riptide suddenly vanished from Percy's hand.

Kerran sniggered.

Hades went next. "I, Hades, god of the Underworld, disown my son Nico di Angelo and renounce his titles as Son of Hades, Savior of Olympus, Retriever of the Athena Parthenos, and Downfall of Gaea. I reclaim all my gifts, and exile him from the camps." His oily voice held an ounce of regret, but Nico's sword disappeared.

Thalia's lips curled back in a snarl. "Zeus..."

Zeus's smoky form opened his mouth. "I, Zeus, god of the sky and King of the Gods, disown my daughter Thalia Grace and renounce her titles as Daughter of Zeus, Savior of Olympus, Lieutenant of Artemis, and Downfall of Gaea. I reclaim all my gifts, and exile her from the camps."

Thalia's Aegis disappeared, along with her spear, lieutenant's tiara, and bow and quiver.

Percy snarled in anger as the figures vanished. He glanced at his fellow exiles, who nodded, and raised his voice to the sky, Kerran snickering all the way.

"Hear me, Gods of Olympus! Hear me, Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter! I will have my revenge one day, and I know that Thalia and Nico here will too! I don't care about whatever you throw at me, or whatever the Fates decide to weave about me on their loom, but one day, I will have my revenge!"

Kerran snorted. "Bold words for an exile."

Percy smiled savagely. "You will see, son of...?"

"Hades."

Nico flinched, but held his glare.

"I promise you, son of Hades, that I will be back, and I will take my revenge in the most painful way possible. You watch out, son of Hades. I will be right behind you," Percy swore, then gestured to the other two. "C'mon, guys. Let's get out of here."

Without a backward glance, the three strode off into the forest, leaving Kerran, Annabeth, and a horde of stunned campers behind.

* * *

 **Well, that's the first chapter, guys! Hope you liked it, and more explanations will be made in later chapters. Remember, constructive criticism please! Please review and follow! Have a good day!**

 **-cookes-and-books72**


	2. Daggers and Nightmares

**Hey guys, it's cookies-and-books72 back with another chapter! Good news: school break! This means faster updates!**

 **Sorry for the wait, a trip to the amusement park took over yesterday, so I couldn't update.**

 **Shoutouts to HiddenYori and IfOnly42 for reviewing!**

 **So without further ado...well, disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs!**

 **Now, chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV- No one in particular**

 _A Week Later_

Thalia had scavenged a box of granola bars from a Dumpster behind a mini-mart. Expired? Yes. Did Percy or Nico care? No.

They hid in an alleyway about three miles west of Percy's mother's apartment and tore the box open.

Twelve bars. Three demigods.

Percy was still extremely pissed at the gods and Annabeth, and he was definitely taking his vow seriously. Every night he stayed up, using Thalia's daggers and learning to fight with them. He drew random battle plans in the dirt and made Kerran dummies out of trash, sticks, and string to stab to pieces.

In other words, Percy was a revenge lunatic.

Thalia and Nico were supportive of him, assisting him in any way they could. Both of them were still stunned by the sudden betrayal, but they decided they were in with Percy's oath. Thalia was just plain mad at Annabeth after personally witnessing the kind of nightmares Percy went through after Tartarus. And he'd fell in for Annabeth.

Thalia and Nico had their own plan that interacted with Percy's. Nico would capture Kerran for him. Thalia would capture Annabeth.

They would kill her boyfriend in front of her. And Percy would deliver the killing blow.

* * *

"Percy, it's late already," Thalia called to the demigod. "You know you're exhausted. Let's stop."

The former son of Poseidon veered of the sidewalk wordlessly and into a brick alleyway, collapsing next to a green Dumpster that smelled vaguely of rotten fish and decaying meat.

Thalia nodded her thanks and tossed her daggers to him for his nightly practice session. Nico fell asleep on his meet, sliding down against the wall.

Thalia joined him in slumberland a minute later, leaning her head against the Dumpster's smelly side.

Percy, however, refused to let his body rest until he went through his training routine with the daggers. Slicing, stabbing, whirling, dancing. He imagined he was surrounded by holographic Kerrans and killed them in the bloodiest way possible.

Finally, he stopped. Kerran body parts only visible to him scattered the ground, and his breath came in uneven gasps.

He slid the silver daggers back into their sheaths and collapsed next to Nico.

Seconds later, he, too, was fast asleep.

-DreamDreamDream-

 _He was stumbling through Tartarus again. The hazy atmosphere, the hard rocks under his feet, the poisonous air._

 _Annabeth walked next to him. She was as dirty, tired, and beaten up as him. Her blonde hair hung in ragged strings around her face, and dirt and monster dust was smeared messily all over her cheeks._

 _The arai fluttered down in bat-like clouds and surrounded them in a circle._

Not again! _his mind screamed._ Not again! Leave us alone!

 _He was traumatized by the last visit of the arai, and he didn't want it to happen again._

 _He uncapped Riptide and swung it through the body of one arai._

 _Suddenly, Kerran pushed his way through the swarm, grinning maliciously. His sword, made of Stygian Iron, was twirled loosely and so carelessly he narrowly avoided cutting off his wrist more than once._

 _Annabeth couldn't care less. She leaped from Percy's side and into Kerran's arms. He hugged her and cooed, pushing her stringy hair behind her ears._

 _Percy watched, heartbroken, as they kissed._

 _Then the arai closed in._

* * *

Percy jolted awake.

"About time," Thalia's voice floated into his ears.

"Shut up, Thals," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Nico watched them and decided he was going to help Thalia in teasing Percy. "You sleep like the dead. And that's from personal experience."

"I said shut up, Death Breath!"

Nico snickered and hooked an arm under Percy's armpit. "Get up, we have to go."

Thalia took the other arm, and together they pulled the grumpy, groggy Percy up. Thalia tossed him a dagger. "Here. In case."

Percy caught it gratefully, but when they started to exit the alley, a deep, commanding voice came from behind them.

"I have an offer for you three."

 **Awesome cliffhangers! Any of you remember Percy's teasing name for Thalia? I forgot. Someone help me! As always, please review! Thanks, see ya next time (metaphorically)!**

 **-cookies-and-books72**


	3. Promises and Apprentices

**Hi guys! This is ASkyFullOfStars72 (username change!) back with another chapter! I want some help from all you reader people. Percy, Thalia, and Nico will need...code names! This is a downright spoiler, and I know most of you will get it, but please, give me your ideas! I will write temporary ones into the chapter now, but they'll be stupid and cheesy. I'll choose the one I think makes the most sense. Winners get shoutout and cookies!**

 **And warning, I start school again Monday, so updates will be slower. Just a warning.**

 **Shoutout and cookies to Sea and Chaos and IfOnly42 for sending me the nicknames...you guys saved the chapter! (kidding..sorry)**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own anything but me OCs.**

 **Let's start!**

* * *

The three demigods froze.

"Do you guys know who that might be?" whispered Nico.

"Nope," Percy replied quietly.

"No idea," Thalia confirmed in a whisper. "He could be dangerous or he could be here to help."

"Should we turn around?" Nico whispered skeptically. "I want to see who he is."

"Me too," agreed Percy and Thalia in unison.

"Jinx," Percy snickered. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.."

"Shut up, Kelp Head," Thalia snapped in a whisper. "This is not the time!"

"Okay, guys, turn in five, four, three, two, one.." Nico counted, then they spun around together.

A man was waiting patiently in front of a murky glowing purple-black oval, which apparently was a portal of sorts. He was dressed in a long black overcoat and black shades propped on his head. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his black jeans, and he was wearing a black t-shirt with the words _Chaos! At the Disco_ emblazoned in purple on the front. **A/N: Panic! At the Disco fans, you're welcome.** He had shaggy black hair not unlike Percy's, a stubby beard, and his eyes were swirling pools of dark purple, navy blue, and black dotted with shiny bits of gold every once in a while.

A broadsword with bronze, gold, black, silver, and deep blue and black strips running down the length, swirling together at the center of the blade, hung at the man's side. A shield made of the same black-and-deep-blue metal was strapped across his back.

In a simpler way, he looked like a Percy-ized version of Ares, with less muscle and more cunning.

"Who are you?" Percy braved, stepping in front of his friends with his dagger. It was puny compared to the man's metallic broadsword.

The man laughed. "Introductions would be adequate. I am Chaos, the Creator. Of everything."

Thalia blanched, Nico turned extremely pale, and Percy...well, Percy snarled. In a very wolf-like way.

"What do you want?" he spat angrily.

The man smiled pleasantly. "I want you three to be my cadets. Apprentices, one might call them."

Thalia perked up. "What are the benefits?"

Chaos stroked his chin. "Let's see. Immortality like the gods, enhanced control over the elements like fire, water, ice, and air, and with proper training, the ability to kill gods, Titans, and possibly primordials like me. Also some cool pendants and cool clothes, and you probably won't see your former friends and parents for a long time."

Percy was doubtful. "I've been backstabbed by everyone I've trusted or helped. Why should I trust you?"

"I give you my solemn oath that I will never do that to you, or any of your friends. We will be a family for eternity, with my other cadet," Chaos promised. "Her name is...well, I'll let you introduce yourselves. Now, code names?

Nico thought for a second. "Kataigída. Kata for short."

Thalia struggled for a second before saying, "Kynigos. Knyi for short."

Percy grinned. "I'll be Dioikitis( **hahaha, Greek!** ), Dio for short.

Chaos smiled. "Come on. Let's meet the other cadet." He turned and disappeared into the murky purple oval.

"You first, Pinecone Face," Percy said, spirits considerably higher.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Thalia retorted.

Percy winced.

"I'm sorry!" Thalia apologized, seeing the expression on his face.

Percy shook it off. "Go!" He shoved the former daughter of Zeus toward the portal. She caught herself and did a front flip, disappearing after Chaos.

Nico grinned and sprinted in after her.

Percy looked around the alleyway. _Good bye, Annabeth, Kerran, Olympus. I'll be back one day, I promise. Revenge will be sweet._

Thunder rumbled in the direction of Manhattan, like a challenge. _Oh, is that so?_

Percy nodded and disappeared into the portal, which winked out of existence after him.

 **And I stop here! Sorry for the short chapter, I promise another one soon. Cliffhangers for the win!**

 **Bye! Until next time!  
**

 **-ASkyFullOfStars72**


	4. Greetings and Friendships

**'Lo there! ASkyFullOfStars72 back with another chapter! Hopefully this one can be a bit longer than the last two. My goal now is at least 900 words a chapter now.**

 **Okay, I decided that Thalia's code name will be Kynigos, which is "Hunter" in Greek, and Kyni for short. So I need your help on Nico's. I was thinking "D** **ioikitís", which is commander in Greek, and Dio for short, for Percy. What do you think? For the while, I'll use Talon for Nico.**

 **Anyway, disclaimer: PJO and HOO are Rick Riordan's. My OCs are mine.**

 **Now, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

The three demigods tumbled out into...a throne room.

The throne was made of the same black-blue metal that Chaos's shield and part of his sword were made. The headboard towered ten feet up and ended in a triangle. It was carved with a sphere with lines radiating from it, twisting and turning in different angles. Steps lead up to the seat, black and lined with gold.

Chaos waited at the foot of the steps, a smile toying with his lips. Seeing the demigods untangle themselves, he called, "Setsuki!"

A girl about the same age as Percy strode into the room, a smile on her face. She had black hair that reached her shoulders, luminous eyes of swirling gold and silver, and tan skin. She wore a hooded black cloak with the hood down and a moonstone set into the clasp, with a silver moonstone pendant hanging from her neck. A sword hilt poked its way out of the folds of her cloak, with more moonstones set into the silver, and on her wrist was a bracelet of silver links locking together.

"This is Setsuki, my other apprentice, or cadet. Her code name is Spathi **(A/N: moonstone in Greek).** She will assist me in training you," Chaos introduced the girl.

Setsuki held out her hand, and each of them shook it.

"Nice to meet you! Only call me Setsuki in private. Call me Spathi in public," Setsuki said. Her voice was melodious and had a nice cadence. "What are your names, real and code names?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, and my code name is Dioikitis, Dio for short," Percy smiled hesitantly.

"I'm Thalia Grace, and my code name is Kynigos, Kyni for short," Thalia grinned at Setsuki, who grinned back.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, and my code name is Kataigída, Kata for short," Nico said, blushing furiously. Setsuki chuckled at his expression.

"Alright, Setsuki, can you show them to their rooms? They should settle in, and give them the tour in a hour," Chaos ordered.

"Wait, Chaos, give them their cloaks, swords, and pendants first," Setsuki reminded him.

"Right!" Chaos each handed them some folded black fabric with a pendant of silver chain on top and a sheathed sword, each with a gemstones set in them. Percy got an aquamarine, Thalia got a diamond, and Nico got onyx. The same gemstone was set into their cloak clasps, like Setsuki's.

Percy immediately put his cloak on, and slid the pendant over his head and settled it against his chest. He unsheathed the blade and found it just like Chaos's mixed metal blade, with aquamarines set into the silver hilt like Setsuki's moonstones.

Thalia followed Percy's lead, and so did Nico. They both unsheathed their swords and found them like Percy's and Setsuki's, with silver hilts and gemstones set into them.

"Wow," Percy breathed. "This is so much better than Riptide."

Chaos grinned. "Glad you like it. It can turn into an easier item to carry around, say a wallet, and only you can activate it."

"Awesome!" Thalia and Nico grinned cheekily.

"But," continued Chaos, "you might wanna leave it big. It makes you look imposing. Now, Setsuki, show them to their rooms."

Setsuki nodded and turned, beckoning for Percy, Thalia, and Nico to follow her.

* * *

"Okay," Setsuki said, stopping in a hallway close to Chaos's throne room. "Dio, your room is across from mine, which is first on the right. Kyni, your room is next to mine, and Tal, yours is next to Dio's. Meet me out here in a hour, and we'll start the tour."

"Okay, Spathi," replied the new apprentices, and disappeared into their respective rooms.

Percy walked into his room and found a queen-size bed with black and light blue swirls on the covers, a cool desk with thousands of features like LED lights and built-in gaming systems (no monsters in Chaos's dimension!), a dresser,a bathroom; Jacuzzi and all, and a walk-in closet.

Thalia found in her room a queen-size bed with black and silver covers, a desk identical to Percy's, a bedside table stacked with books on animals, a bathroom like Percy's, and a walk-in closet.

Nico opened his door and found a nice queen bed like Thalia's with black and gray covers, a desk the same as Thalia's and Percy's, a small table devoted to Mythomagic ( **LOL),** Jacuzzi and all bathroom, and the walk-in closet.

 _Testing, one, two, three,_ Chaos's voice echoed in their heads.

"AH!" the three shouted together.

 _Calm down._ Setsuki entered their heads, too. _This is the apprentices' way to talk without anybody else eavesdropping. It's called Mind Messaging, or MM-ing. Sorta like IM-ing, but in your mind. Just think of the words you want to say, and pretend you're pressing a send button or something._

Percy swallowed. _Can you hear me?_

 _Yes!_ Setsuki applauded mentally. _Good job for your first time!_

Thalia formed the words in her brain and pretended to press a _send_ button, like Setsuki advised. _Hey, count me in!_

Nico frowned and imitated Thalia. _Me too!_

 _Good job, all of you!_ Setsuki and Chaos crowed. _Amazing for your first tries!_

 _I have a question,_ Percy MM'd. _What are our swords made of?_

 _The gold is Imperial gold, the bronze is Celestial bronze, the black is Stygian iron, the silver is mortal steel, and the black-blue metal is Chaos titanium. Strongest metal in the universe,_ Chaos replied. _Should kill anything or anyone._

 _Hey, guys?_ Thalia MM'd. _We're supposed to be out here waiting for Setsuki, right? Where are you two?_

Cue the laughing from Setsuki and the startled noises from the boys. _It's been an hour already?!_

Setsuki's reaction was a roar of laughter. _Idiots. There's something called a clock in your room._

 _How do I turn it to digital?!_ Percy's panicked MM sent Thalia, Setsuki, Nico, and Chaos into fits of hysterical laughter.

 _Snap your fingers-_ laugh break- _and imagine what you want the clock to be like when it's been changed,_ Setsuki nearly choked out as she struggled to contain her laughter.

A snapping noise and a few frustrated punches to the wall later, a digital clock sat on Percy's bedside table.

 _Aw, shoot!_ Percy complained in a MM. _Thalia wasn't lying after all!_

And amid Setsuki, Thalia, and Chaos's laughter, the boys dashed out of their rooms and into the hallway.

 **Yeah! End of another chapter! I need your ideas on Nico's code name! Please review and yeah! Thank you again to Sea and Chaos and IfOnly42 for saving the last chapter!**

 **Me out!**

 **-ASkyFullOfStars72**


	5. Tours and Laughs

**Hey there guys! ASkyFullOfStars72 back with another chapter. Thank you to some Guests who reviewed. Unfortunately, only one left their name:**

 **thesynthagt: _Please develop your characters more to make the story more interesting. For example, make Percy Jackson change his character slightly or something like that._ / Don't worry! That's totally gonna happen in the next chapter, where I guess I will spill a bit and make it Annabeth's POV, when another war is happening and the Chaos cadets have to go back and face CHB again. **

**So Nico's code name. Guys. Seriously. _Seriously._ No suggestions? I guess I'll just make it up! So Nico will be K** **atalgída, or Kata for short, which is "downfall" in Greek.**

 **This time, if we don't get at least fifteen reviews, I'm not updating. The chapter will be all nice and written, but I won't post it until we reach fifteen. And I added the spoiler over there! And if a single person does all the reviewing, I'll just ask for their email and email the chapter to them!  
Yes, I am evil.**

 ** _'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky, you're a sky, full of stars.  
I'm gonna give you my heart_**

 **Sorry! Got it stuck in my head! If any of you want to know what song it is, ignore the numbers in my username and add spaces between each word.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

 **No one's POV- Third Person**

Setsuki and Thalia were still laughing when the boys arrived.

"Oh my gods!" gasped Thalia, clutching at her stomach. " _How do I turn it to digital?!_ Classic!" she collapsed into fits of laughter, Setsuki along with her.

"Shut up!" Percy blushed, embarrassed.

Nico snickered along with the girls, a smile fighting its way onto his face.

"Okay, guys, during the tour, we'll have a little practice. Call each other by your code names for the whole tour," Setsuki ordered. "Remember, in public, we can't use our real names."

"Okay, Spathi," Thalia nodded. "Dioikitis, you sure are an idiot."

"Shut up, Kynigos!" Percy snapped. "Why don't you go harp on Katalgida?"

"NO!" Nico yelled. "Leave me alone!"

"You guys can use the short if you want," Setsuki explained. "I don't have a short version, so I go by Spathi."

"Awesome," Kynigos said. "Can we go on the tour now?"

Spathi nodded. "Follow me! Dioikitis, can you bring up the rear?"

"Aw, c'mon!" Dioikitis whined, but then cut off. Spathi was commanding him in his mind.

 _If you don't, I'll give you more training than Kyni or Kata,_ Spathi threatened.

 _Ah! Okay, okay, jeez!_ Dioikitis huffed and headed to the end.

"First stop: The throne room," Spathi grinned. "This is where Chaos...um..looks threatening."

 _Spathi!_ protested Chaos. _I always look threatening!_

 _Shut up, Chaos,_ retorted Spathi. _You only look threatening when you want to._

And to say Dio, Kyni, and Kata cracked up was an understatement.

 _Shut up!_ growled Chaos.

"C'mon," Spathi giggled. "Next room."

They marched out of the throne room and into another hallway, lined with doors of dark wood. Spathi pushed the first one open and strode in.

"This is the training room."

It was an arena, with the left wall lined with assorted weapons like guns and maces, the right wall covered in dummies and targets, and the far wall empty. A scoreboard hung above the bleacher in the corner, which was empty at the moment.

"Cool," Dioikitis grinned.

Kynigos grabbed a bow off the wall and shot an arrow at Dioikitis.

"Hey! Watch it!" cried Dioikitis.

It shattered against his skin.

The three new apprentices gaped at the splintered arrow, then at Dioikitis's unharmed skin.

Spathi snickered at their expressions. "You're literally invulnerable, except against Chaos titanium."

Kynigos took a dagger made of the black-blue metal and cut it across her palm. Reddish-gold blood welled up at the cut.

"Gods! Why is my blood gold-ish?" Kynigos dropped the dagger.

"Because you are slowly turning immortal already," Spathi grinned. "See?"

She cut herself on the dagger, and her blood spilled out, gleaming gold with only a few tints of red in it.

"Woah, Spathi, how long have you been a cadet?" asked Katalgida.

Spathi thought for a moment. "About fifteen Earth years."

"And you've been permanently frozen looking like you're eighteen forever?" Dioikitis asked.

Spathi nodded. "Like Kynigos has been frozen at fifteen up to now."

"Awesome!" Katalgida cried.

"Yeah. Now, let's get on with the tour," Spathi marched back out of the room. "The left ones are Chaos's private rooms, do _not_ go into them unless he says so. THe right ones are the training, kitchen, living, arcade, and quiet rooms."

"Cool! I want to see the arcade room!" Katalgida cheered, completely an eleven-year old fanboy again.

Spathi laughed. "Meet me back here in half an hour. Arcade's the third door."

Katalgida disappeared into the arcade, Dioikitis following him. Spathi and Kynigos laughed before disappearing into training room again.

* * *

 **Sorry for the super short chapter, I was getting super bored! The next chapter will start with a time skip, because. If anyone wants to know what happened here after they separate, just ask! I'll publish another story and give the title to you guys, and you can read.**

 **Remember, fifteen reviews!**

 **-ASkyFullOfStars72**


	6. Challenges and Defeats

**Hey there! ASkyFullOfStars72 back with another chapter. Good job! You reached nineteen reviews!**

 **Shoutouts here...**

 **Ready, Aim, ROFLcopter: Oh, yes, there's gonna be a pairing! Actually, two! Try to guess who!**

 **Anonymous Guest dude: sorry if the title is boring...**

 **Greekgodsrox: Thanks for the motivation!**

 **Mystery0028: Yes, I totally agree with you. However, everything will hopefully explained when we reach Annabeth's POV in this chapter, and then further elaborated in the "overall" POV again. The plot will definitely stray away from the "Chaos" area of the story, because who wants another boring stereotypical Chaos story? I might open up another story explaining the entire thing in full detail, but it depends since school has started again. Longer chapters? Depends on school, really. More plot details? Oh, yes!**

 **Contentkarma347: Thanks! For the fifteen reviews thing, I needed more feedback, ya know? Looks like I got what I needed, especially from our friend above this "answer" session! lol.**

 **Another Anonymous Guest dude: Yeah. Slowing down is a good thing. As for pairings, we get to it in a few. And the overused Chaos plot? Took the words right out of my mouth.**

 **Funny thing, as soon as I dropped the little spoiler, we reviewed _fast._ Dang, like seven reviews in a hour! Thanks for the motivation, guys!  
Okay, enough of my blabbing. Here's chapter 6!**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own nothing but OCs**

* * *

 **No one's POV-Third Person**

 _Five Years Later_

The apprentices were headed for Chaos's office. They'd been interrupted in the middle of training with a vague MM from Chaos that told them to get their butts to his office pronto. All of them had their pendants around their necks, and their swords buckled at their sides.

"Reckon what Chaos wants us for. Last time he interrupted training, we had to blow up a planet to make him happy," commented Thalia.

"Oh, you mean planet Katramenos?" Percy asked. "Dang, that was _fun."_

Nico and Setsuki agreed heartily.

They stopped at the door to Chaos's office, each taking a Chaos metal dagger from their belts and spilling their blood on the threshold. By now, Percy, Thalia, and Nico had half-gold, half-red blood. Setsuki now had full gold. She could still fall in battle, but other than that, she was a technical goddess.

The door swung open to reveal Chaos swiping at his desk, scanning news from all the dimensions.

He looked up as they filed in and lined up in front of his desk.

"You called?" Setsuki asked.

Chaos nodded. "You guys are going to absolutely _despise_ this."

"Does it involve blowing up a planet?" asked Thalia.

Chaos shook his head, and Thalia punched Nico accidentally.

"Watch it!" Nico yelped.

"What is it?" Percy pressed.

"I'm sorry," Chaos apologized. "But you have to go back to Earth."

Pandemonium.

The three newest apprentices started screaming, yelling, and stamping their feet, so angry they nearly shattered the crystal frame of Chaos's desk/screen. Setsuki was throwing daggers at Chaos with her eyes, her hand inching for her Chaos metal dagger.

"NO!" Percy stomped his foot for the twenty-seventh time. "I will _not_ help those ungrateful wretches!"

Thalia and Nico backed him, with Setsuki confronting Chaos.

"What for?"

"Well, you see, Kerran has grown a little...power-hungry. Zeus ended Dionysus's punishment a bit early, so Kerran self-proclaimed himself camp leader. Now he wants to take Camp Jupiter as praetor," explained Chaos. "I want you to stop him in any way. But this might be hard for Percy."

"Why?" snarled Percy.

"Well, Annabeth is his faithful little sidekick now, and she fully supports him," Chaos bit his lip.

Percy's green eyes hardened. "Then I don't know this Annabeth Chase. Send me. I want to take my revenge."

Thalia and Nico chimed in, but Setsuki continued her volley of dagger glares. "This is risky, Chaos."

Chaos's eyes softened. "I know, Setsuki, but please. You handle yourself the best, and they-" he gestured to the other three. "-need a leader. Come on, Setsuki, you haven't gone on a mission in years."

Setsuki huffed and shifted her weight uncomfortably. Her glimmering metal-hybrid eyes stared at the ground.

"Please, Setsuki?" Percy's voice softened like Chaos's. "I could use your help in thinking of tortures for Kerran and Annabeth."

Setsuki sighed and nodded. "Alright."

Chaos and the other three cheered. "Yes! Now let's get you to Earth."

With a neat snap of his fingers, the apprentices were dressed in their black cloaks, t-shirts, jeans, and black Chuck Taylors. The only color on them were their pendants and swords.

Percy swiftly pulled up his hood, and the others followed. "We're good, Chaos," came Setsuki's muffled voice.

Chaos grinned. "I'll be explaining to the Olympians of your arrival, but other than that, you're alone. Good luck! Remember your code names!"

And with a flick of his wrist, the cadets were gone.

 **Thought it would end here? Wrong! Keep reading!**

 **Annabeth POV- Third Person**

Annabeth and Kerran were together on the Half-Blood Hill, enjoying their alone time with a kissing session, when a purple flash temporarily blinded them.

"AH!" Kerran yelled, scrambling back.

Annabeth clutched him close and squeezed her eyes shut.

Finally, the light died down, and Annabeth could finally see.

Four hooded figures dressed in hooded black cloaks and black clothes stood on the hilltop in front of them. Pendants with valuable jewels set into them dangled from their necks, flashing in the sun. Sword hilts poking out of their cloak folds were also encrusted with the jewels corresponding to the one in their pendants.

Their eyes glowed from under their hoods, sea-green and gold and silver and black and blue.

 _Sea-green?_

"Oh jeez, Dioikitis, we interrupted something!" The girl on the very left, with the blue eyes, elbowed the person on her right.

"Shut up, Kynigos," the person said, obviously a boy.

"Who are you?" demanded Kerran. "What do you want?"

The person next to the boy laughed, a girl's breezy laugh. "To see your camp leaders, of course. Chiron, I presume?"

"I'm a camp leader," growled Kerran, drawing his sword. "Annabeth, come here."

Annabeth stood, wrapping an arm around Kerran's waist. "Kerran's right. Who are you?"

"We are the Lieutenants of Chaos, and we wish to speak with Chiron," snapped Dioikitis. His sea-green eyes glowed from under his hood, harsh and impatient.

"I am a camp leader," reiterated Kerran, brown eyes hardening. "Tell me."

"Come on, Dioikitis, Kynigos, Spathi," the figure next to Dioikitis said. "Let's go find Chiron."

"You'll have to get past us first," Kerran warned.

Annabeth watched with interest, drawing her drakon-bone sword at Kerran's threat. She leveled it, and watched as the lieutenants had a silent conversation.

Then Dioikitis drew his sword.

It was the most lethal blade she'd ever seen, next to Riptide. Different strips of metal ran down the length of the sword, and it melted together in a complete whirl of metallic luster. The blade was very, very sharp.

Kerran's eyes widened in fear, but nevertheless held his ground. Annabeth kissed him reassuringly, and out of the corner of her eye was sure she saw Dioikitis stiffen.

The other three cloaked figures started their silent conversation again, snickering and betting the odds.

Dioikitis stood in a casual position, twirling his blade loosely.

Kerran charged.

Annabeth gritted her teeth, silently urging Kerran forward. This lieutenant had terrible form, stance, and the way he held his blade was like he was chucking it to Mars. He would be dead before he could swing his sword. Worst. Swordsman. Ever. She wondered who the best was, her mind wandering away.

 _Percy._

He was the best swordsman Annabeth had known, and when his dad exiled him, she had watched without care, content with Kerran. Watched as her best friend and courageous cousin were exiled with her ex-boyfriend, not caring what happened to them.

But they had left camp by disappearing to "hunt" when a final ambush of monsters had left six campers dead and many more injured without their best fighters. They had been disorganized after dinner and campfire, scattered wide and far. With fewer numbers to counter the horde. They couldn't win. Who knew what they had been doing in the forest?

She couldn't forgive any of them for that. Kerran had fought so valiantly, Annabeth couldn't help it. She had decided to ditch Percy on the spot for him-

A loud clang brought her back to the present.

Kerran met Dioikitis's blade, and staggered back with the force of Dioikitis's bloke. Dioikitis slashed downward, narrowly missing Kerran's outstretched hand.

Annabeth's heart lept into her throat.

Kerran swung again, and Dioikitis dropped his sword and drew a dagger made of blue-black metal, dodging Kerran's strike and slashing a long, vertical cut on the son of Hades's forearm.

Kerran gritted his teeth in pain and slashed again. Dioikitis grinned rabidly, white teeth gleaming as he dodged again and sliced viciously at Kerran's torso, cutting his collarbone. The black cloak danced around his lithe, agile body as he slashed again, this time biting into Kerran's shirt and opening another cut.

Annabeth hadn't seen someone this good since Percy, and he hadn't known how to fight with a dagger.

Dioikitis picked up his sword and sheathed it, watching as Kerran dropped to his knees, blood dripping from his chest, collar, and arms. He kicked Kerran's blade to him in disgust, and then gestured his company forward. "C'mon. Let's find Chiron."

Annabeth dropped to her knees next to Kerran, trying to bandage him up and dripping nectar on his wounds as the four cadets disappeared down the hill.

 **Well. I suck at battle scenes, sorry. Kerran gets his butt owned by P-sorry, Dioikitis, and we end another chapter with a cliffy! I have a poll for you guys, even if I sorta decided already. Should we put Percy with Setsuki or Thalia? I'm leaning toward Setsuki because, well, others already have Perlia in them! Poll should be on my page! Nico gets whoever isn't chosen!**

 **More exile details and elaboration coming soon!**

 **Please review your thoughts, and Mystery0028, let's collaborate on a few ideas, why not? Please send me an answer soon!**

 **-ASkyFullOFStars72**


	7. Arguments and Theories

**Well, ASkyFullOfStars72 back again with chapter 7! Remember, vote on the poll because the pairs are announced in the next chapter!**

 **Shoutouts to:**

 **Demigod in waiting: Thanks! I definitely will make an effort to add more details!**

 **Anonymous guest dude: This story will never be abandoned until I'm done! As Leonardo da Vinci said,** ** _Art is never finished, only abandoned._**

 **Greekgodsrox: Katalgida is Nico, Kynigos is Thalia!**

 **IfOnly42: Thank you so much!**

 **AndyAlpha: Yes, I plan to have fun with those feelings...**

 **Good news! The other Seven will come into play soon!**

 **So anyway, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Rick owns PJO and HOO, me own my OCs. I wish we could trade.**

* * *

 **No One's POV-Third Person**

Dioikitis and Kynigos were having a MM arguing match with Spathi and Katalgida as spectators.

 _I say we kill both of them! Now! Free camp of their tyranny!_ Dioikitis growled.

As much as Kynigos wanted her revenge, she still had a part deep down that loved Annabeth.

 _No, wait. Let them see who we are. We can have a bit of fun with our revenge,_ Kyni proposed.

 _We have to reveal ourselves?!_ Dioikitis yelled.

Kyni, Kata, and Spathi winced at the volume.

 _Calm it, Dio,_ Chaos's voice cut through. _Yes, you do. The Olympians don't trust you. I can guess that Kerran and Annabeth don't, either._

By then, the apprentices had reached the Big House.

 _Fine. But I get to reveal myself my way,_ Dioikitis said, pushing the creaky door open.

Chiron came rolling down the hall, hearing the door creak. "W-w-who are you?"

Dioikitis, who had closed the door, spun around, startled. His hand went for his sword.

"Dioikitis!" snapped Spathi under her breath.

Dioikitis's hand froze.

Chiron's head swiveled around, taking in the four figures. "Who are you? W-why are you here?"

"We are the Lieutenants of Chaos," Spathi stepped forward. "My name is Spathi. This is Dioikitis, our best fighter. That is Kynigos, our archer and huntress. And there is Katalgida. He's our tracker. I'm the strategist."

Chiron frowned. "Your names are Moonstone, Commander, Hunter, and Downfall?"

"Translated, yes," Kynigos said.

Chiron squinted at Kynigos. "Do I know you?"

"You might've," Kynigos snapped. "A while ago."

"Exactly how long?" pressed Chiron.

 _KYNI! SHUT UP!_ Dioikitis screamed in her mind.

"Why should I tell you?" Kyni questioned, whipping out her dagger. She twirled it in her hands before throwing it with pinpoint accuracy at the wood-paneled walls. The dagger stuck in the seam of the wood. Then it vibrated and flew back to Kyni's hand.

Chiron licked his lips. He hadn't felt this nervous since Percy had gone on his first quest. These...apprentices gave off some kind of vibe that made him want to sweat, scream, and bow at their feet at the exact same time.

Could Percy be one of these mysterious people?

As if reading his mind, Katalgida stepped forward. His coal-black eyes glittered from under his hood, and a pale hand was raised in a reassuring way that wasn't reassuring at all. "Chiron, Chaos sent us here for an...unpleasant purpose."

"And what is that?" Chiron asked. He wiped his forehead and stuck a hand into the magical wheelchair compartment, reaching for his hidden dagger.

Katalgida leaned forward, his cloak whipping over Chiron's fake legs.

Chiron bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. Then he felt Katalgida's cool lips near his ear.

His lips moved so minimally Chiron could hardly tell he was speaking.

"Chaos sent us to kill Kerran Sanders."

* * *

The next morning, camp was buzzing with the news of the arrival of the cadets.

"Did you _see_ their swords?" Clarisse shrieked like an Aphrodite girl obsessing over the newest Gucci handbag. "OMGs!"

"I don't trust them," Katie Gardner whispered doubtfully to her siblings. "What if they were part of Gaea's army?"

No one seemed to notice their remaining four **sane** heroes weren't at breakfast.

They were huddled in Zeus's cabin.

Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank.

"Who do you think they are?" wondered Jason, being the perceptive person he was.

"Well, I think they're part of Gaea's remaining army," Frank said.

While the boys were discussing random theories, the girls were trying to figure it out logically, which was pretty hard because their old friend and brain had gone completely "Dark Side" on them. She was now firmly on Kerran's side in everything, and Kerran said that the apprentices were evil people and deserved to die.

Yep. Totally Dark Side.

"Okay, so Kerran said that they had pendants with a specific precious gem in the middle. He said they were moonstone, aquamarine, onyx, and diamond," whispered Hazel.

"How would he know?" asked Piper.

"Son of Hades," was all Hazel replied. Piper, being the intelligent daughter of Aphrodite who had a brain (unlike a certain girl whose name started with a D and ended with a w and had re between the D and w), figured it out quickly.

"Oh, okay. So assuming one of them _is_ Percy, then he would most definitely be the aquamarine," Piper reasoned, ticking off on her fingers. "But who would the onyx be?"

Hazel's gold eyes saddened. "Nico. He disappeared with Percy, remember?"

"So that leaves the moonstone and the diamond. Who else left with Percy again?"

Piper racked her brain.

"Oh. Right. Thalia. I think she'll be the moonstone."

"Then who's the diamond?" Hazel wondered, loud enough the boys glanced over from their ridiculous conversation of theories to look over at them curiously.

"Whaddya mean, who's the diamond?" asked Jason.

Piper rolled her eyes and explained the girls' theory.

Jason's eyes widened. Frank's mouth dropped open, jaw smacking the floor.

"That...actually makes sense," Frank speculated. "A lot of sense."

"More sense then your crackpot theories," snapped Piper, her charmspeak instinctively activating.

"Yes, much better then out crackpot theories," Frank said in a dazed voice, eyes glazed.

"Let's go tell camp," Jason said, standing up quickly.

"No," Hazel stopped him. "Let's go tell Kerran and Annabeth."

"They're never going to believe us!" protested Jason.

Piper cleared her throat.

"You forgot your girlfriend, Jason Grace," Hazel replied. "Charmspeak."

Then she turned and strode out of the cabin.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I'm going to be dual-writing two fanfics now, cause a new idea for Harry Potter popped into my mind! Check it out on my page, the first chapter should be posted by Saturday evening!**

 **Sincerest apologies for long wait and short chapter. I have a case of writer's block.**

 **-ASkyFullOfStars72**


	8. Lovers and Fighters

**Hey there! ASkyFullOfStars72 back with another chapter! Got a load of reviews, now I'm gonna see how I can reply to them!**

 **It is April: Nope, Hazel is definitely not going all Kerran fangirl right now. She just wants to try and convince Annabeth, not Kerran. Personally, I'm gonna make it like she doesn't give a dam about Kerran, just I wrote the chapter late that night so my brain was funked up. Jason is like five steps away from being a Kerran fanboy though, and Piper is as pissed as you can get. Whoops. Too many spoilers.  
**

 **Guest Anonymous: Well then that is a good idea. I think I'll make Thalia just...less temperamental around Annabeth than Percy**

 **Mystery0028: Yay! My goal of longer chapters is coming along well!**

 **WolfQueen123: *blinks* Whoa. Isn't Tartarus a bit extreme considering Annabeth just got out?**

 **Demigod in waiting: I know...even I have trouble keeping it straight because my brain thinks too much...lol.**

 **tardislover500: Sorry. Still got a couple more chapters.**

 **Blue Dam Cookies: Well first you gotta agree to their terms and such...not much of a big deal, and then write at least a chapter of the story, then using the publish thingy choose a title, what fandom you're writing for, and a summary, etc. Hit publish. BOOM. Oh. The next update is this one!**

 **ArtemisTheGoddessOfTheHunt: This is the next update. WOOHOO.**

 **Anonymous Guest person: Thanks!**

 **StrikeForce: :-) :-) :-)!**

 **OH, I sorta forgot about the pairings...will do in this chapter! Yay! Unfortunately, I am going to go against the majority of the poll. Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: Me own only me OCs.**

* * *

 **Chaos Cabin- 7:30 AM  
Third Person POV- No One**

The apprentices were sitting around a table in their cabin and laughing, talking, and eating breakfast. Their cabin looked like a simple cottage made of stone and dark oak wood on the outside, but was a spacious house on the inside.

Delicious smells came from the kitchen where dirty dishes were being magically washed in the sink as the apprentices ate bacon, scrambled eggs, and drank orange juice like a normal American family made of immortal demigods.

"So," Thalia said, kicking back in her chair with her glass of juice. "How are we going to get around this "kill-Kerran-and-keep-the-mission-a-secret-and-reveal-ourselves" thing?"

Setsuki chewed some eggs thoughtfully and set her fork down. "We reveal ourselves tonight at campfire. As for killing Mr. Sanders, let's brainstorm later. For now, I think Nico has something to say."

Nico blushed as Thalia and Percy turned their gazes to him, Thalia swallowing a gulp of juice with a raised eyebrow, Percy trying to hide a smile while chewing a piece of bacon.

"Well?" Thalia pressed, draining half her glass.

Nico stood determinedly. He was an apprentice of Chaos! He had assisted in the obliteration of a planet! He was not scared of this!

"Thalia...will-will you be my girlfriend?" he stuttered. **SORRY GUYS, I just read too much about Perlia and wanted Persuki!**

Thalia's jaw went through the floor.

Her hands flew to her mouth in surprise, and she stared at Nico with wide blue eyes, while Nico blushed furiously.

"Of _course,_ Death Boy!" she squealed in a high-pitched voice and threw herself like an Aphrodite girl into his arms, Nico stumbling back with her weight.

"Jeez, what is it with people today? Have we gotten an Aphrodite Brain epidemic going on now?" Percy wondered aloud, and Thalia smacked him on the head, spiked bracelet digging into Percy's scalp.

"Don't you have something to say, too?" she pointed out as Percy yowled in pain and jumped away.

Percy gulped nervously. Now it was Nico's turn to try to hide his smile. Setsuki eyed him, her gold and silver eyes watching his every move.

"I..um...er...Setsuki, will you be my girlfriend?" he burst out.

Now it was Setsuki's jaw's turn to go through the floor.

Her metallic swirl eyes widened.

She dropped her fork, which fell to the ground and splattered a forkful of eggs everywhere over the polished wood floor.

Then she lunged at Percy, fingers grasping his collar, and slammed him into a wall.

Percy's eyes widened in fear, fingers scrabbling at Setsuki's.

Then Setsuki promptly pressed her face onto Percy's, lips mashing into his.

Nico and Thalia groaned. "Get a _room!_ " squeaked out Nico as he cowered under the table, eyes covered with a napkin.

Setsuki broke away, cheeks flashing cherry red as she released Percy, who looked positively astonished.

"Go get changed," ordered the first apprentice, face still as red as a tomato. "We leave for training in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Thalia stepped out of her room, dressed in a long sleeve black shirt labeled with the words: _Normal People Scare Me._ Black ripped jeans adorned her legs, and black leather boots were laced up to her mid-shin. Her cloak fell over her shoulders, hood down. Her leather spiked bracelets flashed at Percy, who cringed and ducked away. Her sword was stashed as a necklace with a sword charm.

Percy was dressed in his cloak and a long sleeve grey shirt. He wore the same black jeans as the day before, and same black Converse, except now hi-tops. His sword was stashed as an iron band strapped around his wrist.

Nico, obviously, wore his black T-shirt, black jeans, black Nikes, black cloak, and black leather gloves. His sword was easily converged into a small ring on his ring finger.

Setsuki dressed like Percy, except with black Nike shoes and a grey shirt with the words _Some Infinities Are Greater Than Other Infinities_ emblazoned on it. Her sword was a cute little infinity symbol that attached magnetically onto an earring.

All four had their pendants slung around their necks.

They met at the door and looked at each other, pulling their hoods over their heads.

"Well, code names," Setsuki reminded each one of them. "Keep them in mind."

The others nodded, and Thalia pushed open the door. She strode out, the others following her. Immediately, a crowd of demigods assembled and began to whisper and murmur among each other.

"Where are the swords? "Do you _see_ those jewels?" "They're all about black, huh." "Have they ever heard _pink_ is the new _black_?"

Each time a demigod stepped up to ask a question, they lost their courage when Thalia's piercing eyes were turned on them.

Until one girl came up.

Kimberly Clarkson, daughter of Aphrodite, was a die-hard Kerran follower. She would do anything for the boy, just to get his attention. She had accepted the fact he was with Annabeth with no difficulty, and was delighted when she was assigned the duty of Chief Camp Inspector, with her little squad of Inspectors behind her at most times.

This time she came up wearing her camp shirt and khakis, with black Chucks. Her blonde hair was pulled back, falling in wavy tumbles down her shoulders. Her blue eyes were bright and lined with mascara and eyeliner, and her lips were smothered in lipstick.

 _Such a stereotypical Aphrodite girl,_ sighed Dioikitis. _Let's see what she wants._

He stepped up, and Spathi let him.

Kimberly scanned him up and down, her pink lips curling into a casual smile.

"My name is Kimberly Clarkson. Daughter of Aphrodite, Chief Inspector. May I ask where your...squad is going?" Her voice was sweet, almost overly sweet.

"You may call me Dioikitis. We are headed for the arena so we may train," Dioikitis said in a smooth, confident, handsome voice, and Kimberly blushed.

"Mind if we tag along? This is Carrie, daughter of Apollo, and that is Fei, daughter of Aphrodite," Kimberly smiled prettily, taken by this polite, manly stranger.

"Don't interfere with our training. Otherwise, yes," Dioikitis turned away from the Aphrodite girl, cloak whipping behind him as he continued for the arena.

 _Dioikitis!_ Thalia cried. _Why let her watch?_

 _They'll know not to mess with us, and anyway, what's the harm?_ Dioikitis mentally shrugged and continued marching away.

Kynigos frowned, but didn't say another word.

When they reached the arena, Kimberly and her squad were already perched on the benches, a few other demigods behind them.

Kerran and Annabeth sat side-by-side, holding hands and watching the apprentices closely.

Dioikitis didn't give Annabeth a single glance, tapping the Chaos symbol on his iron band and catching his sword as it sprung into the world.

Spathi pulled her little earring off and pinched the infinity symbol. Her sword, lined with moonstones, shone dully in the sun.

Kynigos yanked the pendant off the necklace, holding a diamond-lined sword in seconds.

Katalgida slipped his ring off and held his sword loosely by his side. "Warm-ups?"

Spathi nodded. "Kata, you practice with Dio. Have him teach you the vertical spin-up and dive. I'll practice with Kyni."

Dioikitis and Katalgida went off to a corner, and Dioikitis began showing Katalgida a series of complicated sword moves. They moved so fast, to the demigods the lieutenants were a blur.

Kimberly gasped, and scribbled something on her hot pink clipboard, French-tipped nails tapping against the plastic.

Then four demigods marched in, heads high as they headed straight for Kerran, steely gleams in their eyes.

Dioikitis, Katalgida, and Kynigos stopped, recognizing their former friends.

Hazel tromped up to Kerran and Annabeth and began talking in soft tones so Kimberly and her Inspector squad didn't hear.

The three apprentices shrugged and began warming up again. Dioikitis demonstrated a dive, roll, and came up with his sword perfectly positioned to kill at Katalgida's neck.

Katalgida laughed, slapped his blade away, and sliced at Dioikitis.

Meanwhile, Spathi and Kynigos were practicing with twin knives, spinning and jumping and throwing faster than possible.

They could kill Kerran easily.

But even Chaos's protegees didn't know what Kerran would do if a threat rose against him.

* * *

"Attention!" a voice called.

It was Spathi, the seemed "leader" of the apprentices.

"We are about to engage in mock combat to demonstrate our fighting style. If you would, please move to the higher seats if you plan to keep yourself in one piece."

The demigods in the first few rows scrambled backwards.

The four cadets separated into four separate corners, each holding their swords in a ready position.

Without warning, they charged.

Four blurs sprinted for the middle, and a loud clash come from the little knot of metal. Each fighter pulled their sword back and engaged in single

combat with one another. Dioikitis and Spathi squared off, while Katalgida held against Kynigos.

"You've improved," commented Kynigos as she deflected Katalgida's slash with a grin.

Spathi and Dioikitis fought without words, each flashing grins at each other as they parried back and forth, Dioikitis's sea-green eyes tracing his girlfriend's stance as Spathi's never left Dioikitis's blade.

Finally, when the audience grew tired of watching blurs spar, Spathi flicked her wrist and Dioikitis's blade flew out his hands.

"Good practice," grinned Dioikitis, high-fiving Katalgida as Kynigos went off to retrieve her blade.

Kimberly flipped to another page in her notebook, which was full of notes about the lieutenants, though they weren't very accurate notes. She scribbled something down and slammed the book shut.

"A word of advice?" called Spathi as she and her friends began to leave. "Don't try."

She took her Chaos dagger and cut her palm, letting her golden blood spill on the ground before exiting after her fellow apprentices.

* * *

 **Woohoo! Longest chapter yet!**

 **SHIPSS!**

 **-ASkyFullOfStars72**


	9. Good Bye: This is Not a Chapter

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry. My parents decided that I shouldn't have this account, so I guess if my parents terminate it, I can't exactly update, right? So thank you for reading and giving the story a chance, and again, I'm sorry.**

 **See you guys, I guess.**

 **If they let me keep the account, I'll notify you guys, but if nothing comes after this Friday, I'm gone.**

 **Thanks again, and bye.**

 **HEY GUYS! IT LOOKS LIKE WE MIGHT BE GOOD! I'LL DEFINITELY CLEAR IT WITH MY PARENTS, AND IF WE'RE GOOD, UPDATES WILL RESUME AS SOON AS SATURDAY!**

 **THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!**


	10. Revelations and Surprises

**Hey there guys! ASkyFullOfStars72 back with another chapter. Sorry for the funked up thing back there. I was in a bit of a...heated fight with a certain guardian...but anyway...I feel too lazy to do shoutouts...sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV-No One**

The four apprentices were engaged in a conversation about fighting tactics when they heard footsteps pounding behind them.

 _Oh, wonderful. I just want to shower, and someone else comes to annoy us,_ grunted Dioikitis in annoyance, MM-ing again.

 _Let's see who it is,_ suggested Spathi.

They turned and found Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth sprinting after them. Hazel's fiery gold eyes zeroed in on the lieutenants, her curly brown hair streaming out behind her. Frank was lumbering behind her, like a bodyguard. Jason, lean and lithe, kept pace easily. Piper ran alongside them, Annabeth trailing behind them tentatively.

The remainder of the Seven were heading straight for them.

Dioikitis let out a low groan and fingered his bracelet, where his sword was in dormant form. Kynigos looked resigned, Katalgida raised his eyebrows, and Spathi merely looked amused.

Hazel halted in front of them, barely winded for a girl of eighteen **(** **she was 13 in BoO, right?)**. She'd grown a lot, the teenager-ness dominating the remaining childhood looks. Her cheekbones were more prominent, her eyes sharper and more intelligent. She'd pierced her ears, and now wore little studs with diamonds set into them.

Frank was massive now, for a demigod of 20. His black hair was, as always, close-cropped. A quiver of arrows and his bow was slung on his back, and his koala features had hardened a bit in five years. Now he looked like a lion cub with a bodybuilder's body.

Jason was taller, but other than that, he was still the same as he had been five years ago. At 21 years old, he was the same blonde Superman Dioikitis had gotten to know on the Argo II, just taller and leaner. His glasses were perched on his nose, giving him a jock-meets-glasses look.

Piper was still the Aphrodite beauty she was when Dioikitis, Katalgida, and Kynigos left. Not a single bit about her changed, from her rebel Aphrodite girl style to her choppy hair. Same age as Jason, she had grown at least a foot.

Annabeth, now 23 like Percy would've been if he wasn't forever frozen at eighteen, changed least. Her blonde hair still flowed in wavy locks to her shoulders, her grey eyes were still startling, her camp necklace still around her neck with her dad's college ring, her CHB shirt and shorts.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, and these are my friends Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Frank Zhang. That's Annabeth Chase. A former friend," Hazel introduced, shooting a glare at the daughter of Athena.

Dioikitis let out a short laugh. "We know who you are. Just get on with it. Why are you following us? Especially Miss Chase over there. We've already met."

Hazel brushed aside Dioikitis's snide tone. "I know who _you_ are, Dioikitis. Or at least a very good idea. And everyone here has the same idea." She gestured to the others.

Spathi stepped forward smoothly. "Now, I'm sure we should all talk. Come with us. Except for the daughter of Athena," she added, giving the girl a warning look.

Annabeth, in mid-step, froze and turned to look at Spathi. The girl's gold-silver eyes pierced her own grey ones, warning clear in her irises.

Turning away, Spathi rounded up the four demigods and ushered them into the Chaos cabin, locking the door.

Annabeth glared at the door before rushing off to report to her boyfriend.

* * *

In the Chaos cabin, the four demigods wasted no time taking in their surroundings, plopping into cushy armchairs. Their eyes were for the apprentices only.

 _Guess you can do it early for them,_ Chaos MM-d. _You were going to reveal yourselves tonight anyway._

Spathi perched herself on the edge of a couch. "I'm guessing you have a guessing game going."

"This will sound insane," Hazel replied. "But we have a pretty good guess."

Spathi smiled kindly. "Please, tell us."

"Well," Hazel began slowly. "You, with the aquamarine. Dioikitis. I think he's Percy Jackson."

Dioikitis arched an eyebrow.

"You, with the onyx. I think you're Nico di Angelo." Her voice cracked a bit. "My brother."

Katalgida swiftly removed his gloves and picked his fingernails casually.

"You, with the diamond. I'm guessing you're someone I don't know."

"And-" Jason cut in Hazel's sentence.

"You, with the moonstone," his confident voice slid out. "We think you're Thalia Grace. My sister."

Kynigos held in some laughter. Spathi let a low chuckle escape.

"You're right, that's insane," choked out Kynigos.

"But in this case," Spathi said. "You are very close. Kynigos?"

Kynigos stepped up, diamond glinting in the light of the cabin. Her hand, shackled with the spiked bracelet, came up and swiftly pushed her hood down.

Thalia Grace, her spiky black hair and electric blue eyes in all their glory, stood in front of the remaining Seven.

"Thalia," breathed Jason. "It's you."

"You are not allowed to call me Thalia," said the girl shortly.

"But-but I'm your brother!" cried Jason. Thalia ignored him and turned her back on her brother.

Katalgida went next, shaking his hood back. Long black bangs fell over his coal-black eyes, his expression fairly bored as Hazel gasped in surprise.

"Nico..."

"My name is Katalgida to you."

"Nico!"

"MY NAME IS KATALGIDA. NICO DI ANGELO IS _DEAD_ TO YOU. _DEAD!_ " yelled Katalgida.

Spathi pushed him back and gestured Dioikitis forward.

He rather reluctantly pushed his hood back.

Jet black locks of hair fell over sea-green eyes. Some parts of the hair were so long, he could've tied them back into a ponytail. His eyes were harder now, not a single emotion showed through.

But Piper noticed something. "Your body hasn't grown a bit."

"Forever frozen at eighteen," Percy said shortly. "Everyone's dream." He laughed, a harsh, forced sound.

"Percy, what happened to you?" whispered Hazel. "You used to love everyone, tried to make friends and be the best person you could. What happened?"

Percy, who had turned away, spun around and glared at the daughter of Pluto. "Kerran and Annabeth happened, gods dammit! They exiled Thalia, Nico, and I by doing something to the gods, and for some dumb reason that we abandoned the camp in need! They made me notice how freely I handed out my trust, and I regret it. And you guys did nothing to help me, and I knew you were in the crowd just watching. So I don't trust you any more than I trust Annabeth."

He turned away again. "And don't call me Percy. My name is Dioikitis to you."

He slid his hood on and stomped back to his fellow apprentices, leaving his former comrades stunned silent.

Spathi stepped forward, drawing the attention of the demigods. She slowly raised a hand to her hood, and the demigods leaned forward in apprehension.

Spathi made a brushing motion, and her hood dropped back.

Jason and Frank gasped, and Piper and Hazel nearly fainted.

She was the most beautiful girl they'd ever seen. Wavy black hair fell in a tangle down one shoulder, where a infinity symbol earring dangled. Her eyes glowed in a gold-silver swirl, and her lips were curved into a small smile. Her skin was partly tanned, not too pale, not too brown. A bracelet of interlocking gold links was buckled around one wrist. Her hood fell in a cute way on her shoulders, and her cloak seemed to dance around her feet like the other's seemed to never had.

Dioikitis came up and snaked an arm around her waist. He pressed his mouth to her ear. "Setsuki, are you going to introduce yourself?"

Setsuki's head turned. "I'm afraid of what the gods will do."

Dioikitis laughed. "You can withstand any of their weapons, Setti."

Spathi frowned. "Don't call me that."

Dioikitis chuckled again. "Setti, just do it, okay?"

Spathi slapped her boyfriend's cheek. "Shut up."

She sighed. "My name is- used- to be Setsuki Yakimoto."

A bright flash filled the room, and everyone had to turn away.

When the light died, the people standing there were...

 **And a cliffy! Yay!**

 **See you guys next time (metaphorically)!**

 **-ASkyFullOfStars72**


	11. Divulgences and Exclamations

**Hey there! ASkyFullOfStars72 back with another chapter. So the shoutout is really simple: thank you to all those people who said a good-bye in some form of way when I was going through rocky times and was about to lose the FanFiction account.**

 **And for Chapter 10 shoutouts:**

 **Demigodinwaiting: I know, but cliffys are so fun to write!**

 **Greekgodsrox: The last one was right, LOL.**

 **IfOnly42: I had my evil cap on. Sorry.**

 **Now, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: The same as the old ones**

* * *

 **Third Person POV- No One**

When the light cleared, Dioikitis, Kynigos, Katalgida, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Piper were surprised to find the gods, weapons out and pointed at Setsuki. Their expressions were equal signs of surprise, rage, and anger.

"You," hissed Zeus.

"Me." agreed Setsuki, her eyes glowing with anger.

"What in Hades are you doing here?" snapped Percy angrily, his sword held at ready.

"To rid the world of _this_ girl," Zeus barked with distaste.

For some reason, Setsuki kept glaring in the direction of the moon goddess, who seemed to be trying to shrink into the shadows.

And her glare then turned to the ceiling. Then it swerved back to Zeus.

"Well, _ex_ -CUSE me, I didn't try to kill someone when they were four years old and had no idea who the Hades her parents were," Setsuki growled, her hand glowing in a way the other apprentices had never seen before. Since when could Setsuki do any form of magic?

Nico raised an eyebrow, and Thalia kept spinning her twin Chaos hunting daggers with an eager expression in her eyes. Percy just picked his fingernails with his blade tip.

Setsuki's hand was a mass of swirling gold and silver light. "Get out."

Zeus smirked, a confident, arrogant, _godly_ smirk. "I don't think so."

Then he threw his bolt.

It sailed straight for Setsuki's chest.

Setsuki just held out her glowing ball of swirly gold and silver light. The bolt was absorbed into the ball, which glowed even brighter and swelled like a toad. Now it was as big as a softball.

"Wait!" Artemis's call rang out. "She will kill us all. Stop. Let us sit and talk diplomatically."

That was odd, because the huntress goddess hardly suggested talking diplomatically.

The wisdom goddess, Athena, nodded in agreement and sat daintily in one of the squishy armchairs scattered around the room. Each god took a seat, either on throw-rug-covered poufs or on comfy, plump armchairs, their weapons still held a bit warily.

Setsuki's ball of swirling metallic light began to glow a dangerous yellow-orange color.

"I don't think you'll have long," sneered the eldest lieutenant. "This thing is going to go supernova and swallow your essences soon."

Aphrodite visibly paled beneath her layer of L'Oreal fake tan spray. Her eyes, lined with mascara widened, and she turned to Ares, who was trying to keep the big mean brute facade up above his panicking inside feelings. "Honey darling, can we leave now?"

"Yes, of course!" Ares exploded eagerly, then desperately changed his facade back to disappointed. "I mean, aww, c'mon!"

Aphrodite smiled daintily and clutched her fiance's arm like a lifeline, then disappeared with him in a bright pink flash.

"Lord Hephaestus, can you wait for a moment?" Setsuki ground out through her clenched teeth. "Please, have one of my fellows lead you to a room. I shall join you in a second."

Hephaestus, too spooked to say anything, gave a tight nod and followed Nico from the room.

"Now, Artemis, why don't you explain? Quickly, please. It would be a shame to not hear the entire story before I supernova you guys," Setsuki sneered, gesturing impatiently.

Artemis gulped. Then her silver eyes hardened.

Thalia, who had been trying to piece together what Setsuki had been glaring at, gasped, let out a tiny shriek, and stared at her friend. Then she leaned over to Percy and Nico, fresh back from locking the blacksmith god up, and began whispering.

"Thalia, why don't you tell it?" Setsuki snickered.

Thalia MM'd Setsuki for a moment to check her facts, then stepped up, a careless smirk on her face.

"Well, see, Artemis is a maiden goddess, or so she told you, right?" Thalia began.

The gods looked at each other, then nodded in unison.

"Well, eighteen, wait no, thirty-three Earth years ago, Artemis broke her promise."

The gods' eyes widened, and turned to stare at the goddess, who blushed furiously and hid her face in her hands.

"Once again, Artemis had caught the eye of a certain flashy Titan. You may know him. Helios."

Apollo grimaced and smacked himself on the head.

"Helios used trickery this time. He disguised himself as a mortal man, impossibly handsome, impossibly chivalrous and graceful. He found Artemis, disguised as an extremely beautiful mortal woman, chewing out a man for slapping a woman in an abandoned alleyway in the street. Helios then pretended to be impossibly in love with the "selfless" woman, and took her to the bar to get her a few drinks and to calm down. Then he led the drunken Artemis to a secluded apartment, and proceeded to...you know," Thalia finished.

Artemis was grabbing fistfuls of hair and slamming her head into her knees.

"So there you have it," Setsuki broke the silence of the stunned gods. "Me. Daughter of Helios and Artemis. And the one Zeus has decided to target his wrath upon for no reason."

Her ball of magic stuff was flashing red.

"Oh," Setsuki continued. "You might wanna leave now. This is about to go nuclear."

The gods panicked and rapidly began to disperse, disappearing as the gold and silver ball exploded, blinding the room again in a flash of impossibly bright light.

 **Done! And there you go. Another cliffhanger. I'm evil, ain't I? The power of my evil cap (AKA my headphones).**

 **See ya next time!**

 **-ASkyFullOfCliffhangers72 (Kidding. Still stars.)**


	12. Publicity and Presents

**Hey. Sorry for the late update, but school is catching up on me. The only reason I'm able to update today is because it's Friday. Sorry. Start expecting later updates, even if my evil cap decides to throw cliffhangers at you guys. Also, I'm craving ideas for what will happen after the apprentices complete their mission (Yes, Kerran will die. You're welcome). Please post a review or check out my page: there should be an email thing there. Working on longer chapters, slowly but surely. My goal is one day to have 10,000 words a chapter: a long way.**

 **So guys, I'm thinking of rewriting the story. Make it longer, make it more descriptive, but change things around a bit! Like make it just Percy who's betrayed and cheated on. And then Chaos finds him and he meets an army instead of just apprentices, that kind of thing. I'll post the first chapter in the next update, so don't expect another update of this story in the next update, just a trial chapter, see if you like it. I'll keep going with this one in the following update.**

 **So anyway, shoutouts to do! Stories to write! Must move on!**

 **the god of hopelessness: yeah, oh s*** all right**

 **AnonymouslyAnonymousandFreinds: Not this time!**

 **Demigod in waiting: Still working on the longer chapters thing! Yes, I am trying to be an Uncle Rick.**

 **IfOnly42: Meet my evil cap: A stuffed dolphin. Not kidding.**

 **Disclaimer: The sa** **me as before**

* * *

When the light faded again, Katalgida was nowhere to be seen. Neither were the Olympians.

"Hey, Kata, where are you?" Percy called.

"Gods dammit!" came Katalgida's voice. "We forgot about the dam demigods!"

Thalia bit her lip and strode to the other room, where Katalgida was standing over the four demigods.

The demigods held leather-bound books in their hands, and were frozen in fear.

Percy and Setsuki narrowed their eyes at the books. "Aren't those the enchanted History textbooks?" Setsuki frowned.

Katalgida simply snapped his fingers, and Jason's open book flew into his hands. "He got to when we blew up that planet."

Setsuki swiped Piper's, Percy Hazel's, and Thalia Frank's.

"Piper got to when I graduated you three from Stage 4 training," reported Setsuki.

"Hazel got to when we were given our cloaks and stuff," Percy chimed in.

"Frank got to when we were forced to sing in the Intergalactic Chorus. Ugh," Thalia remarked.

The four snapped the books shut and sent them up onto the top of the bookshelf. "Now, may I ask what you are doing?" Setsuki snapped.

"Setti, Hephaestus is waiting upstairs. Should we care to him first?" Percy soothed his girlfriend.

"Nico, go tell Lord Hephaestus to expect a bit of a wait," Setsuki ordered, her voice impatient.

Nico dived out of the room and scurried away, not wanting to see what his friend would do to his former allies.

Setsuki gestured to the remaining two, MM-ing them a command. Percy strode over to Jason, who inched away, and forced his chin up, drawing a vial of some shimmering liquid the same color as Setsuki's eyes from his cloak. Thalia did the same to Piper, her vial slightly emptier than Percy's.

Nico returned to the room reluctantly at Setsuki's MM and jerked his half-sister's chin up in the same fashion as the other two, catching the vial Setsuki threw to him. Setsuki then tended to Frank.

The caps magically unscrewed, and the droppers filled themselves to the most they could. Then they emptied the contents into the demigods' mouths.

The lieutenants jerked the demigods' mouths close, and slapped their hands over their mouths, preventing the demigods from regurgitating the potion. The four demigods thrashed and clawed at the hands covering their mouths, but succumbed to swallowing the liquid.

Then the potion's effects began to settle in. The demigods' eyes glazed over and turned the same color as Setsuki's, their posture straightened, and they started reveling the apprentices like kings and queens, bowing and addressing them as "Your Majesty" or "Your Highness".

Setsuki sat down in front of the demigods on the ground. "What were you doing in this room?"

Jason answered first, and his voice was dazed as he did. "We were taking refuge from your Solar blast, and we noticed the books and decided to read them. When we noticed they were about your past, we became curious and began splitting up the chapters to read faster."

Piper, Frank, and Hazel nodded in their stupor. "Yes, Your Majesty. Definitely." **A/N: This works like Veritaserum from Harry Potter.**

Percy stepped forward with a tight frown on his face. "Why were Thalia, Nico, and I banished?"

Piper blinked and licked her lips. "Well, when you guys disappeared into the forest on your "hunting" trip, everyone believed you. Who couldn't believe the heroes of Olympus? Then the monsters came. Leftover tidbits of Gaea and Kronos's armies, breaking through the boundaries. The campers were scattered far and wide, and they couldn't rally fast enough. The monsters burned down four cabins and murdered at least twenty campers."

Percy was shaking with rage. "And it was _our_ fault?"

Piper stared at her hands. "No, Your Majesty. Kerran did it. He came right in the middle of the battle, stumbling over his own feet. Killed a bunch of monsters purely out of luck. Then he brainwashed us into believing it was your fault."

Thalia and Nico were barely containing their range, and Percy was already headed out the doorway, Setsuki scrambling after him.

She spun Percy around to face her, and nearly jumped backward.

Percy had never looked so pissed. His eyes were narrowed, and his irises were flickering green flames. His pupils seemed to be lined in silver, and his entire body seemed to glow in an angry red aura. His mouth was set in a grim line, and his eyebrows were scrunched up. One hand was resting on the hilt of his sword, the other glowing a dangerous blue.

"Setti," he whispered. "Let me go."

Setsuki's hand was clenched in a death grip on his arm. Slowly, she eased her grip, but kept her hand on his arm. "Don't do it now."

"Our mission is to kill Kerran Sanders, isn't it?" he twisted his arm slowly. "I'm making it easier for all of us."

"No, Percy. If we don't show them who we are first and kill Kerran, they'll hate us even more. Cast us out, and we will never be respected. We need to reveal ourselves first," Setsuki reasoned with the angry lieutenant.

Percy's eyes slowly returned to normal, and his hand and body stopped glowing. "Alright."

Then he stormed upstairs and slammed the door to his room shut with a bang.

 **8:30 PM**

 **Camp Half-Blood Amphitheater**

 **Sing-Along Complete**

"Now," Chiron announced, pacing around the fire with his horse-tail swinging. "We shall be graced with the presence of our visitors."

The entire camp watched silently as the four hooded figures stood up from their perches on a front-row bench. The hilts of their swords gleamed with precious jewels. Their pendants, each with a huge jewel corresponding to the ones set on their hilts, swung from their necks, and their eyes glowed from under their hoods. Sea-green. Silver-gold. Electric blue. Onyx black.

"Well?" sneered Kerran from his "special" seat. "Are you going to reveal yourselves?"

The four turned their gazes onto him, and Kerran seemed to shrink back in his seat. No one in the camp could blame them. The apprentices' gazes seemed to drill holes into the areas of the body where vital organs were, and combined, you wanted to cower in fear and start worshipping them.

"I shall go first," the figure with the electric blue eyes said, the voice a girl's, yet menacing and brutish. Her gemstone, a diamond by the looks of it, seemed to dance in the shadows of the flickering flames, which glowed a startling red for anxiety.

She reached up and made a motion like brushing her hair back, and the hood of her cloak fell off.

The entire camp gasped in unison.

Thalia Grace, her spiky black hair and blue eyes flashing in all their glory, stood before them.

Annabeth covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped, but Thalia, with her enhanced hearing, heard it and turned her head in her direction. She found her former friend, and her eyes narrowed, glowing dangerously bright.

Annabeth shrunk back, wishing she hadn't sat it the front row.

Jason, who was sitting with his friends in the back row, bit his lip and wrung his hands in unison.

Thalia turned, snapping her cloak behind her, and strode purposefully back to the line of Chaos's lieutenants, the sound of her feet slapping the ground amplified in the silent amphitheater.

The figure with the onyx stepped forward next. Wasting no time, he/she pulled their hood down.

The camp gasped again, and Hazel, who was in the very top row with Jason, sobbed into Frank's jacket as murmurs ran through the crowd.

Nico di Angelo, black clad and shaggy haired, glared at the demigods from under his bangs.

He pulled something out of his pocket and without looking at her, tossed it in Hazel's direction.

It flew, gleaming, in a high arc, and landed squarely in Hazel's lap.

Nico's skull ring, faded and weathered, yet loved, glimmered on Hazel's thighs.

Hazel picked it up, the eyes of the entire camp on the ring. Slowly, the part of the ring with the skull imprint flipped open, and inside the tiny little space behind it was a folded piece of paper.

Hazel dumped the paper onto her lap, her brother watching her with his piercing black gaze, and unfolded it, finding Nico's handwriting scrawled over the page.

 _Dear Hazel,_

 _It's about 3 AM in the morning, and I'm writing this from the forest at Camp Half-Blood. You probably don't know I was banished with Percy and Thalia because you're at Camp Jupiter. I can't blame you. But some part of me says I should blame you. Some part of me wishes for me to kill you now. But you're the lest sister I have, and I can't do._

 _Maybe some other time._

 _Nico_

Tears streamed down Hazel's face as she read her brother's last note to her, the final words of Nico di Angelo before he was Katalgida, Fourth Lieutenant of Chaos. She hugged the note to her chest and sobbed her heart away in to Frank, who held her uncomfortably.

Nico snapped his cloak in a similar manner to Thalia and moved to stand next to his girlfriend.

The figure with the blue aquamarine came up next, Hazel drying her tears and watching through tired eyes.

He/she seemed to hesitate before reaching up a tanned hand to pull down his hood.

The entire camp seemed to jump to their feet and cry out in absolute shock. Annabeth fell off her seat, eyes wide and staring at the figure before her.

Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and former Savior of Olympus, stood before them, absolute hatred pulsing in his eyes.

Annabeth seemed to want to reach out to her former boyfriend, but she couldn't.

Percy didn't say a single word, just tossed a velvet box into her lap and turned away to stand with Nico.

The final figure stood, not giving Annabeth a chance to see what was in the box.

Without a moment of hesitation, his/her hood was flicked down.

All the boys whistled, including the ones with girlfriends.

A girl with long black hair, silver-gold eyes that swirled in the light, tan skin, and an athletic build stood watching each camper, eyes narrowed at Annabeth and Kerran.

"My name is Setsuki Yakimoto, and I am the daughter of Artemis and Helios," she introduced herself.

For a moment, everyone was shocked into silence.

Then Annabeth screamed.

 **CLIFFY!**

 **I am truly evil, aren't I, guys?**

 **See you later!**

 **-A Panda Named Panda**


	13. ROTFW and Declarations and Skeletons

**Well, guys, as I promised, a trial of the new Chaos story I have in mind. If it's liked here, it'll go out titled "Return of the Fallen Warrior". Don't worry, I will include a bit of the next chapter at the end of the trial so you will actually have read something from the story. After all, I did add the cliffy at the end of the other chapter.**

 **So please, read on to find out what happens in the new Chaos story!**

 **Some ideas I took and twisted around from other authors, some I made up. So if you recognize a bit of the author's idea, please tell me, and I will give proper credit to the author.**

 **Also, please leave some review if you liked the story or not. I want some criticism before I actually strive to post it up.**

 **Author(s) I know I took an idea from and twisted it around:**

 **Lmb111514: Thank you!**

 **Anaklusmos14: Thank you too!**

 **Disclaimer: None belong to me except my OCs.**

~~xx-00-xx~~

 **Percy POV: Third Person**

 **Somewhere along the coastline of rural New Jersey**

Percy was running.

He wasn't sure of how long he'd been running, but he knew that he was running.

He wanted to get as far away from New York as he could.

As far away from the site of betrayal as he could.

But he was exhausted. He had been running almost nonstop for days. He was almost out of food and water, and desperately needed a place to lie down and sleep.

Percy collapsed in a heap in a sheltered cave near the coastline, slumping against the wall in exhaustion.

His mind decided it was good time to go all _l_ _et's revisit the horrible times_ on him.

And he found himself falling into the flashback.

 **Flashback**

 _Percy was feeling elated. The wars were over, and he was on his way to visit his parents with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Holding hands in the warm late September afternoon._

 _They reached Percy's apartment, pausing for a moment to exchange a kiss. Then Percy raised a fist and knocked on the door, rapping it three times._

 _The door immediately swung open, and Sally Jackson stood in the threshold. She had lost weight, her eyes were sunken, and there were bags under her eyes._

 _But, upon seeing her son and his girlfriend, her entire face seemed to glow again, and her eyes seemed to regain their lost light._

 _"Percy!" She flung her arms around her son. "Paul! Percy and Annabeth are back!" she cried, moving to hug the latter._

 _Annabeth gratefully hugged her "foster mother", accepting the glass of lemonade Paul had come hurrying with._

 _"Come in! Have a seat!" Sally beckoned them in._

 _They did, and Annabeth began to recall their adventures, Percy chiming in at some of the romantic parts._

 _When they were finished, none of them expected Annabeth to take out her new knife, acquired from the Camp Half-Blood weapons shed, and stab Paul straight through the abdomen._

 _Sally screamed._

 _Percy turned to Annabeth and wrenched the knife from her hands. "Why?!"_

 _Annabeth sneered. "You are so foolish, Percy, to actually think I loved you. I never will love you, after what you did to Luke."_

 _"After all these years," snarled Percy. "You helped Gaea, I presume?"_

 _"No," Annabeth replied. "I'm not that stupid. I just needed to finish the ritual."_

 _"What ritual?" growled Percy, Riptide leveled at the daughter of Athena's throat in a flash._

 _Annabeth froze, wisely not moving. Then Percy dug the sharp tip into her throat, drawing blood. "What ritual, daughter of Athena?"_

 _"Isn't it obvious?" Annabeth snarled back. "The ritual to bring Luke back so we may live together again."_

 _"You can't bring him back, Annabeth" Percy shot at her. "I would've brought back Zoe, Bianca, Silena, Beckendorf, and Luke already if we could."_

 _Annabeth shook her head, blonde princess curls flying. "No, Percy. You see, I just need a body. A body for him to inhabit."_

 _"Not Paul," Percy bellowed. "Never!"_

 _"Too late. The time we spent talking, you could've healed Paul. But now he's gone," Annabeth cackled._

 _Sally fell across her dead husband's body, sobbing. Blood stained Paul's lower torso, and dripped onto the carpet. His chest wasn't moving._

 _Paul Blofis was dead._

 _Annabeth took her drakon bone sword and drew a mark across Percy's forearm, Percy too stunned to strike her away._

 _"Remember me by that," Annabeth snarled._

 _Percy's eyes glowed an angry green, and he began to glow in a blue-green aura. Furiously, he disarmed Annabeth, took her sword, and plunged it hilt deep into her chest, straight into h._

 _Annabeth gasped and clutched Percy's arm. "N-no!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Annabeth. But I can't let you kill Paul and get away with it. I have to take a life in return," Percy said sadly._

 _"N-no, Percy. P-p-please. L-luke loves m-m-me," pleaded Annabeth._

 _"Was I not good enough for you?" bellowed Percy, turning on her. "Why did you have to tear apart my world again? Interrupt the fragile peace? What is wrong with you? Why do you only see to your benefit?"_

 _Annabeth clung weakly to him, her blood staining the sofa. "P-percy, please. B-b-bring Luke b-back for me."_

 _"Why should I?" hissed Percy. "You two can be together. In the Fields of Punishment, of course, right, Hades?"_

 _Thunder rumbled in confirmation._

 _Annabeth sobbed. "Percy, please."_

 _Percy shook his head, the green eyes she had loved so much losing their carefree light. "No. I am done with you, Annabeth Chase."_

 _Annabeth's final breath left her lungs, her eyes emptying of both hope and life as she died, her own drakon-bone sword still plunged between her breasts._

 **End Flashback**

Percy's head dropped into his lap, sobs racking his body as he sat, alone and broken once again.

Paul had been dead for three weeks now. He was given a beautiful marble tomb but a simple traditional black coffin, buried in a brand new suit and his wound cleaned. Paul'd been given his favorite book, _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ to hold as he was placed in the box. He looked like a sleeping Armani model as Sally closed the casket, sobbing the entire time.

Annabeth had been burned under a dull grey shroud, the owls adorning it crossed over by Omega symbols, from the Greek alphabet.

The sign of disowning.

The goddess of wisdom had even summoned Annabeth's spirit from the Underworld and chewed her out on killing an innocent soul for her own benefit and hurting Percy more than necessary.

She'd given the spirit a tattoo on her hand, an owl crossed with an omega like on her shroud, disowned her, and stripped her titles.

Then Athena had told her to never go anywhere or do anything the legacies of Athena did.

Taking away Annabeth's-now only- joy, architecture, was the final straw.

Annabeth had begged and pleaded with her mother and got nothing but a firm shake of her head and a final farewell from the goddess, who was extremely disappointed in Annabeth, and even felt pity to the AWOL son of Poseidon.

Percy had ran away the night after Paul's funeral, disappearing from the entire New York State in less than eight hours.

When the first distress call had come from camp to Sally Jackson's place, he was long gone.

Now there he was, sobbing his heart out on the floor of an abandoned sea cave that slowly filled with water at the oncoming high tide. Percy welcomed it with open arms.

He was done with handing out his loyalty like it was free money: he'd been hurt too many times.

Now he sat up, eyes hollow yet full of steely determination.

The Percy Jackson who handed out his fatal flaw like flyers for a promotion was no more.

The _new_ Percy Jackson was the one who never trusted someone unless they earned it.

He was never going through another heartbreak again.

 **End of the middle of the first chapter of the will-be "Return of the Fallen Warrior"! If you want more, review or PM me. If we reach 10 positive reviews, I will make this real! Now, here's your promised short chapter of "Revenge is Sweet"!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **LongLive234: Thanks! Setsuki is my personal favorite too!**

 **Greeekgodsrox: Maybe...**

 **USAirForce: I know. LOL**

Kerran was screaming so loudly, the words were incoherent.

Finally the son of Hades calmed enough to point a shaking finger at Chaos's protegees. "They're here to kill me. Seize them!"

The entire camp froze again. Only Annabeth, crazed with love for Kerran, rushed forward with her sword, only to be shocked back by Thalia.

"Get. Away. From. Us," Thalia snarled, enunciating each word. Her hands crackled with electricity, running across her skin.

Annabeth scurried away and went to stand in front of Kerran, eyes full of fear.

Dioikitis was mentally laughing. _This is who I fell in love with? Pathetic._

"Keep away from him," Annabeth spread her arms out, voice shaking with fear.

Kerran stood up behind his loyal bodyguard, his sword drawn and a maniacal glint in his eyes. "Princess, draw your sword. We fight with/without camp, or we fight with my army."

"Your...army?" Annabeth asked apprehensively.

Kerran held up a hand. "Campers of Camp Half-Blood! We have been together five years now. We have gone through much together-"

A loud snort came from the crowd. "Like you could compare to them."

Clarisse la Rue, the last person expected to come to the apprentices' defense, stood. "Did you fight in two wars, oh-so-mighty Kerran Sanders?"

Percy, Thalia, and Nico's old friends all stood and shook their heads, which was about 3/4 of camp.

"Did you fight in the Battle of Manhattan and watch your friends die, one by one, in front of you?" continued Clarisse.

Again, the groups of friends shook their heads.

"And did you fly halfway across the world to stop Gaea and her giants from rising?" Clarisse demanded.

Head shakes were contagious this time.

"Did you fight to stop the war between camps?" Clarisse yelled. "NO! All we did for five years was sit around and sharpen our weapons! We did nothing! We exiled them on false accusations! So NO! I'm not fighting for you, now or anytime soon, and I'm sure my fellows will agree."

Now, the entire camp began to nod and murmurs of agreement shot through the crowd.

Kerran turned an angry red. "Fine. Fine! Watch as I raise my loyal army to crush your heroes one by one!"

Now the entire camp took up their weapons, or the Hecate kids, their hands. They stampeded to form a phalanx between Kerran, Annabeth, and the protegees of Chaos, Clarisse at the head.

Angry glares of all colors were aimed at Kerran.

"Kerran Sanders, we are done with you. Your stupid rules and your poor leadership have made us hate you since the first day. Now, tell your little blonde lapdog to draw her sword. This is not just a fight," Clarisse snarled. "This is a war."

Kerran curled his lip back in a furious snarl. "So be it."

He spread his arms, and a fissure cracked open, rocking the forces of Camp Half-Blood back.

The four apprentices shoved to the front of the line. Thalia handed Clarisse her sword. "You can borrow that."

Clarisse growled in thanks.

The fissure rumbled, and dozens of skeletal warriors began to crawl out, fully armored and armed.

Kerran laughed. "Now, we fight to the death!"

And he charged, Annabeth by his side.

 **Woohoo! Cliffys again! So I hoped you liked the trial story, and yes, I am wearing my evil cap again.**

 **Sorry if the ending seems rushed, I should be doing my homework, not writing.**

 **See ya next time!**

 **-The Panda Named Panda**


	14. Cheaters and Spartis

**Hey everyone, new chapter! I've posted the first chapter of my newest Chaos creation, check out my page!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **IfOnly42: I took your advice. Thanks!**

 **Anonymous Guest: Sorry, but you're gonna have to go read it yourself**

 **LongLive234: Sorry. Annabeth isn't choosing Percy here.**

 **Contentkarma347: Hmm...maybe.**

 **Greekgodsrox: YAY! Glad you liked it! And yes, the entire camp has been told of the heroics of the three apprentices. If I didn't make it clear, their thought processes were slightly angling toward the three instead of Kerran.**

 **JESSICA: Yes, that is gonna be my favorite part to write!**

 **Demigod in waiting: My plan to kill Kerran all along...oops I just spoiled some didn't I**

 **Childish paw: I hate that jingle. Ugh.**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own**

 **Sorry for a late update, guys, I have a cold with a stuffy nose that is murdering my immune system *sneeze***

* * *

Kerran's skeleton army charged the camp forces, waving their weapons and sounding like the world's largest parade of high-heel shoes.

Clarisse swung Thalia's sword in circles like Kronos's scythe, the entire camp backing away from the daughter of Ares.

Only the four lieutenants stayed up front, Thalia's Chaos daggers out. The rest held swords.

"CAMP HALF-BLOOD! TO ME!" screamed Clarisse, and barreled the skeletons, slashing and hacking the bony soldiers to pieces.

The rest of the camp let out a roar and charged.

The apprentices fought like demons, doing fancy flips and aerial moves while decapitating dozens of skeletons. Clarisse herself seemed to move in harmony with the apprentices, having no trouble in keeping up with their demanding fighting style.

However, one person didn't join in the fight.

Setsuki Yakimoto stood on the highest bleacher in the amphitheater, her eyes scanning every point of the melee. She knew that if she joined, if she let her temper loose, she could blow up Camp Half-Blood, and effectively about half of the entire New York State like she did with the planet.

Setsuki twisted the ring on her finger, a ring no one except Chaos knew about, not even her fellow apprentices. The stone set into the ring glittered with its every twist, and some flames seemed to dance in the stone's radiance.

To her left, Kerran Sanders collapsed heavily in his chair, sweat pouring down his back. Summoning waves upon waves of skeletons drained the son of Hades. And he wasn't as strong as Nico di Angelo.

Annabeth fell back and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kerran, we're losing. Please. Summon more."

Kerran gritted his teeth. "I know, sweetheart," he panted heavily. "I saved a final wave. But you'll give me your strength for this last one, won't you?"

Annabeth nodded, and leaned in, kissing Kerran full on the lips and cupping his cheeks in her soft, warm hands. Then she sighed and pulled away.

"Thanks, dearest," Kerran touched Annabeth's forearm. "Now, stand by me as we approach victory."

Annabeth stood to the side of Kerran's chair and watched as Kerran raised his hands.

"Come to me, as we approach victory. Come to me, as we rise to power over the camp. Come. Let us approach the waiting dawn together!"

The ground shifted and groaned as another crack opened up and ten skeletons materialized from the earth. Shimmering grey flesh knitted together over their toothpick bones, and grey military uniforms flashed into existence over their skin. All the _sparti_ had spears strapped onto their backs and rifles loaded in their hands.

Kerran smiled. "Eliminate the forces of camp! Kill the apprentices of Chaos! Leave only Annabeth and I alive. And the centaur, too."

Then he collapsed onto his chair once more.

The sparti dashed forward, rifles locked and loaded. They fired round after round into the campers, who fell and cried out in pain. Some got fatal shots directly and fell, dead.

Then Nico noticed the sparti. Quickly, he MM'd the others.

 _Hey, guys. Incoming_ sparti _on the loose. I'll take care of it. Protect the campers._

 _Will do, Neeks. Now go kick their butts._ Percy replied. **A/N: I don't cuss. Just saying.**

 _Shut up,_ growled Nico.

 _Neeks!_ teased Setsuki and Thalia.

 _Silence!_ Nico yelled, and disconnected.

Quickly, Nico wove his way through the throngs of fighters, occasionally ducking a sword here and stabbing a skeleton here, and reached the sparti, who turned their rifles on him and fired, point-blank.

The apprentice of Chaos deflected all of it off his sword and lunged. He parried the rifle of one sparti and jumped over the spear of another.

Katalgida decided to take each one on at a time. He herded one away from the others, loosing the spares in the crowd. Then he engaged in a match, the sparti expertly jabbing at all the weak points in his defense. Imperial gold spear tip met mixed metal blade, and sparks flew. A horrible screeching noise emitted from the point.

The sparti's jaws grinned in an eerie, creepy way, and it clacked its teeth together. The spear began to slide off the sword blade, slowly angling toward Kata's chest.

Then in a lightning fast movement, Nico detached his sword and lunged forward, ignoring the pain of the spear tip cutting through flesh and getting stopped by his pelvis, slashing across the sparti's chest and throat. Soupy grey matter poured from the wounds, and the skeleton collapsed into dust.

Nico ground his teeth and pulled the spear tip out of his pelvis area. Then he dashed off to fight the others, a piece of Chaos's medic's best regeneration bar already being shoved down his throat.

Setsuki decided she was bored, and she just wanted the fight to end already. The stupid son of Hades, Kerran Sanders, was really getting on her nerves, which were already frayed.

She held out her hand, and a ball of pure, shimmering gold magic wove itself into existence, gold threads weaving themselves together tightly.

Setsuki muttered a words under her breath, and a line of silver wrapped itself like a chain around the gold. Then another pure white beam latched onto the silver one.

She raised her hand and threw the ball, toward the crowd of fighting skeletons. It hit right on target.

A bright flash of pure gold light blinded everyone in the amphitheater, eyes squinting in the sudden brightness.

Then the light died, and the entire population of Camp Half-Blood was surprised to see many smoking piles of ashes, accompanied by the sound of Nico pulling his blade from the stomach of the last sparti.

It was a loud squelching noise as Nico slashed downwards and cut the sparti cleanly in half.

Then the entire camp turned to face Kerran and Annabeth, both whom were frozen. The latter seemed to have been trying to sneak back into the camp forces.

"Well," Clarisse said, pushing her way to the front of the lines. Her hands now clutched two double knives, Thalia's sword returned to its owner. "Look at the odds."

Kerran unfroze and stood, trying to remain haughty. It was hard to when your pallor was slightly green and you were sweating like never before.

"Stop! I am the leader of this camp, and you will obey me!" he attempted, but his voice cracked.

Piper snorted. "You aren't a charmspeaker, you knucklehead."

The Aphrodite cabin's laughs rang through the air.

Kerran flushed a deep red as Annabeth stepped forward, her expression fierce. "He's only trying to do what's best for camp, Piper."

Another longtime supporter of Percy's stepped forward, rolling her eyes. Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, crossed her arms and snorted. "Turning away demigods in need to have them killed by monsters? Ha! _What's best for camp,_ yeah, right!"

Annabeth flushed the same color as Kerran. "You don't understand, Katie. He only-"

Katie cut her off with a shake of her head, green eyes flashing. "He's only looking out for his benefit, Annabeth. You just let your love for him blind you."

"Like with Luke," a quiet voice came from behind Katie. "Just like with Luke. You haven't changed a bit in the last five years, have you?"

Percy stepped out from behind the head counselor of Demeter, his hood down and sea-green eyes mournful. His hand clutching his sword was casually resting against his side, and his black hair glowed in the moonlight.

Annabeth gasped. Percy looked as handsome and protective as ever, with his windblown hair and glimmering eyes, the dark cloak and clothes adding to the touch. The sheath Percy rarely used for his sword was strapped on, giving Percy a Shadowhunter-and-Harry Potter look.

"You never seem to notice what's around you, only what keeps your attention. Your little playthings, right, Annabeth? It's Luke all over again. When are you going to stay faithful to a single man?" Percy continued in the same quiet tone. "I bet you're already cheating again, aren't you?"

Annabeth shivered as Kerran shot her a look, one full of hurt and betrayal.

"Then you're going to let Kerran down slowly and gently until he reaches full on heartbreak, and you'll go on with your new boyfriend. Right, Zane?"

A boy hiding in the last lines of the army squeaked.

Percy flicked his wrist, and Zane appeared in front of the entire army and Kerran. He had curly wheat-colored locks, bright hazel eyes, and looked about seventeen. A sword was held loosely at his side and a terrified expression on his face.

Katie Gardner gasped and glared at her half-brother.

Kerran was quaking now, but this time tears were streaking down his cheeks.

"So now you know how it feels, huh, son of Hades? Good luck coping with your heartbreak, 'cause I'm not giving you tips."

And with that, Percy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **Story should be closing soon, since it was just my first fanfic and it won't go into depth. Maybe chapter 18 or something. I dunno.**

 **See ya next time, and don't forget to check out the newly renamed _Spirited Away!_**

 **-A Panda Named Panda**


	15. Rings and Knives

**Hi guys. I'm so, so, so sorry for the lack of updates. I am piled with work from school, tests have just finished, and I was away from my computer for a week. So I'm going to skip shoutouts because I'm sure you want to hear the story.**

 **However, I do want to take care of something. A few of you left very rude reviews telling me I write too slow and I should hurry up. As I just put above, I am very busy and FanFiction is not exactly at the top of my list. My schedule will not fall into place with your daily "read fanfiction" time, and I have already apologized if the updates are too slow. I have known people who don't update for months, and their readers can wait patiently for the next chapter. If you can't do this, stop reading and reviewing. I don't want a bunch of email notifications from FanFiction saying that I should hurry up. I have two stories to write, another story to develop, school, homework, and other activities after school to juggle, and I can't comply with your demands. If I get any more reviews like that, I will discontinue the story on a cliffhanger and PM the rest to the supportive readers.  
Thank you.**

 **Now, we've got that covered, let's get to the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters. My OCs are mine.**

* * *

Kerran's eyes were leaking tears, and his broken eyes still fixed on Annabeth, who was desperately trying to sneak away in the crowd.

"Pity," another voice, high and sweet and vaguely familiar, drawled from the crowd. "I could've killed you ten different ways already, but I think I need to raise the count."

Setsuki Yakimoto, her emotionless gold-silver eyes fixed solely on Kerran, drifted down the amphitheater steps.

Campers shifted and murmured among themselves, some casting questioning glances at the other lieutenants, who to their surprise were looking at Setsuki questioningly.

"Well, I'm sure you all want to meet him," Setsuki trilled. "Especially you, Percy, Nico, and Thalia."

Nico lifted his head. "Setsuki, what is this?"

Setsuki merely flashed her teeth in a smile before closing her eyes.

 _Trust me. You're just gonna meet my brother,_ Setsuki assured them in their heads.

 _You have a brother!?_ Percy yelled.

 _Tone it down. And yes. Wait a sec. BTW, where are you?_ Setsuki asked before cutting off the connection.

 _Can't exactly answer if you're not on,_ grumbled Percy, but appeared back at the top row of the amphitheater.

Gold and silver danced around Setsuki's palm, and then it shot off to the north.

Seconds later, another light came darting back and began to swirl in the middle of the amphitheater. It was the color of Celestial bronze, with even more streaks of silver mixed in.

The bronze light slowly began to form another human shape. Hands, arms, torso, head, all erupted from the glowing bronze sphere.

Annabeth stared with horrid fascination. Could her ex-ex-boyfriend travel like that?

Then the daughter of Athena remembered how Percy, or Dioikitis, had disappeared in a puff of smoke, and immediately performed a series of mental facepalms. Was the assurance being around Kerran and Zane making her Athena senses less alert? She quickly dismissed the thought. It was a preposterous!

Slowly, the bronze form solidified into a teenager, no older than eighteen. His dark brown hair flapped over his eyes, which were a deep black flecked with bronze. He was tanned like his sister, and had the same Japanese looks. He wore a black hoodie and black jeans over obviously black Vans, and his hands were shoved into his pockets.

"Everyone," Setsuki announced. "I would like you to meet my brother, Kaito Yakimoto, personal assassin of Chaos."

Kaito curled his lips at the campers, and the Aphrodite girls fell over themselves swooning and fluffing their hair, talking about how they had to get a Snapchat account soon so they could post pictures of the hottest guys they'd ever seen.

He flashed a grin at the apprentices, who smiled back at the assassin of Chaos.

"Kai!" Percy appeared from the top of the steps, a grin stretching across his face. "You never told us Setsuki was your sister!"

The boy laughed, and all the Aphrodite girls began fainting and fanning their faces. His laugh was rich and deep and yet light, full of cheer.

"You never asked," Kai replied cheekily, and Percy laughed along with him, slapping his back in a brotherly way.

Annabeth watched the exchange, her eyes darting back and forth. Five years ago, Percy and Jason had been like this, arguing on the Argo II in Kansas. Annabeth and Piper had watched them together with a deep affection, blindly thinking that it would be like that for the rest of their lives.

It hadn't been like that.

She looked down at her hands and realized a fist was clamped tightly down on the velvet box that Percy had thrown her without a second's look in her direction. Annabeth knew what was inside, and yet curiosity pushed its way through her, snaking in and around her brain.

Slowly, she cracked open the box.

And nearly choked on her sobs.

The ring was a beautiful mix of Imperial gold and Stygian iron, whirled together in a way only molten metal seemed to be able to accomplish. Bits of Celestial bronze sparkled up at her, and perfectly placed on the band was a diamond, simple and beautiful, capturing and shattering light fragments into thousands of pieces.

What broke her heart the most was what was engraved on the band, a simple yet loving message. It was clearly done personally by the son of Poseidon, as the letters were shaky and uneven.

 _Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl Forever._

She could just see Percy going up to whoever had made the ring, probably Hephaestus, and describing the perfect ring. She could see him painstakingly etching out the message with one of the Hephaestus kid's Celestial bronze scalpels.

He'd put so much effort into his perfect engagement, the perfect wedding, the perfect life, and Annabeth had given him blindly away, thrown him to somewhere where she could never reach him anymore.

Meanwhile, Percy, Kai, Setsuki, Nico, and Thalia were all huddled into a circle, laughing and chatting. Suddenly, they became quiet, and Setsuki made rapid hand gestures to Percy and Kai, who were nodding along with her movements.

Kai broke off from the circle and smiled at the crowd once more. "We have passed judgement on the trial of Kerran Edward Sanders."

Setsuki walked over and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, whispering in his ear. Annabeth couldn't help but notice that he was twisting his bracelet in a hungry sort of manner.

Nico and Thalia strode quickly over to Kerran and hauled him up, shoving him roughly against a makeshift wall that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Shackles of Stygian iron were fitted around his wrists and ankles. He was gagged and left pressed to the board, in the cross position.

Setsuki had finished her whispering to the son of Poseidon, whose sword was out and dangling loosely at his side. His sea-green eyes glowed with victory. His pendant, the aquamarine, began to glow with a pulsing blue light.

Setsuki's moonstone began to glow too, in a creamy yellowish-white. Thalia's diamond splintered the fragments of light like the one on Annabeth's diamond ring, and Nico's onyx gave off a black aura.

Kai continued speaking. "He will be executed for charges against the gods and attempting to start another war."

Percy was twirling his sword, a hungry expression in his eyes.

"Wait!" a voice came from the crowd."Where do these charges come from!?"

Drew Tanaka, now a curvy, superficial woman, stepped from the crowd. Her long black hair flowed to her waist, her brown eyes were lined with bright blue eyeshadow, her eyebrows loaded with mascara. She wore a body-hugging CHB tank top that showed off her prominent curves, skinny jeans, a brown leather combat boots with bunches of dangly jewelry around her wrists.

"What do you mean, daughter of Aphrodite?" Kai turned his gaze on her, and Drew's insides melted. He was so. Dam. Hot.

"He did nothing wrong!" Drew said. "I mean, where's the proof? I see no fault."

Clarisse, back to sitting and holding hands with Chris Rodriguez, stood up again and rolled her eyes. "He just summoned a zombie army to fight us, Drew. You need more proof?"

"But where do the charges for starting another war and going against the gods come from?" Drew questioned, for once using her normal voice.

"He was going to pit Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood against each other," Setsuki said, coming to stand next to her brother. "He was then going to come in when both camps were weakened, and kill the powerful ones off. The newbies, the weaker ones who barely knew anything about the gods he would spare for his "kingdom", name himself _pontifex maximus,_ and take over the entire enchilada. Literally."

Many of the elder demigods began to eye Kerran in disgust. Some of the newbies were also glaring at the son of Hades.

Drew could find no argument to counter Setsuki's words. She struggled for a moment, and then sighed in resignation and sat down.

Kerran struggled against his bonds, but Nico caught him as he toppled and snickered. "These are the same chains used for the souls in Punishment. Believe me, they're a lot stronger than you."

Scattered laughing pulsed through the crowd.

"Now, meet your executioners," Setsuki crowed.

Kai and Percy stepped forward, each slapping the other on the shoulder with wide grins in their faces. Both boys held a knife carved from blue-black metal, and looked extremely sharp.

Kerran noticed and gulped.

"Who first, Kaito?" teased Percy.

Kai laughed and held out a fist. "Rock, paper, scissors."

"Sure," Percy grinned and held out a fist too. "Rock, paper, _scissors!_ "

Kai had a rock and Percy paper.

"Ha!" Percy crowed in excitement.

Kai frowned playfully and stepped back as Percy approached Kerran's prone body. The knife flashed dangerously as Percy pressed it to Kerran's right hand, where his knuckles were, and prepared to slice.

And with a blur of metal to fast to comprehend, Percy pushed the blade down.

 **CLIFFIES FOR LIFE!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **-Starfire72**


	16. Pendants and Slices

**Hey guys. I am going to take a page out of another author's book and start.**

 **OKAY YOU SELECT LITTLE CRETINS WHO HAVE BEEN HARASSING ME IN REVIEWS:**

 **This is a story on the Internet that I _like_ to write, not _have_ to write. I have just finished a load of homework from school, which just ended. I do not have infinite loads of time to write this story. I will be traveling for over a month soon, and Internet access is sketchy there. Honestly, I'm one click away from deleting this story. So please, shut up and be grateful you even have an update to read. **

**So, so, sorry at that. I am getting really sick of the people who are like: I won't be nice if you don't update, etc. Please don't say anything like "You need management issues", cause I don't. If you've written a story like this, you know what I'm going through.**

 **So here's chapter 16!  
**

* * *

The scream from Kerran was loud enough to wake all the slumbering Hypnos kids, and that was saying something.

Percy's Chaos-metal-blade knife had enough force to break his knuckles and slice straight through the bones. Kerran found himself suddenly without use of his right hand.

The Aphrodite kids promptly vomited into pre-prepped bags. Drew Tanaka stood again, sick with horror and a tinge of fascination, to get a look at Kerran.

The son of Hades's face was slack, and his brown eyes wide with pain. Sweat poured down his face. Blood dripped from his hand and splattered into a crimson pool by his feet.

Percy was smiling with sick triumph, and he stepped back. "Kai, he's all yours."

"You get the first slice, and you go for the hands? Gods, Percy, I thought you were better than that," teased Kai as he stepped forward.

"Shut up, Kerran. You wanna use my ceremonial knife? I know you hate getting yours dirty," retorted Percy. The blade of his knife was darker than before, splattered with Kerran's blood.

Kai punched Percy and picked a spot, the same place Percy had sliced, but on the opposite hand.

"Freaking hypocrite!" Percy called, and Kai smirked.

"Why not make it symmetrical?"

"Good point," Percy mused. He wiped his blade with a handkerchief, and the white cloth came away with red staining almost the entire cloth.

Annabeth watched, her eyes widened in horror. They were playing with a man's life, and yet there the two boys were, laughing and joking and teasing each other as if they were training in an arena over a dummy.

But Kerran was very much alive, and Annabeth could only imagine what pain he was going through. As far as she knew, only that black-blue medal could hurt the followers of Chaos, and that had to hurt a mere demigod.

Kai took his place and this time cut very slowly, making decisive sawing motions as he sliced through skin and bone. Blood sprayed each time he finished a cut, and soon Kai's arms and most of Kerran's left body was stained red.

The entire crowd (minus the Ares campers), was watching with avid horror. Nothing had prepared them for something like this.

However, the Ares kids were roaring with delight. Some of the older, meaner kids were shouting out suggestions for where the next cut should be. Others, like Clarisse, were roaring in appreciation for the deep and torturous cuts.

Kai finished his bloody torture and stepped back. "Percy, where you-"

He was cut off by a flash of black light and a roar. "WHO DID THIS?"

Hades, god of the Underworld, appeared next to Kerran and took in the scene with anger and horror. "WHO!?"

The entire camp was stunned. Since when did Hades care so much about a single child of his?

Drew Tanaka stood. "My Lord, it was those two!" She pointed at Kai and Percy, face flushed and eyes filled with sick horror.

Hades swiveled to look at Drew, then turned to find where she was pointing at. His eyes landed of Kai and Percy, who were standing together and smirking. Percy's aquamarine pendant was glowing extremely bright. Kai, who was stroking a silver ring on his finger, snickered.

"Did Daddy get a tantrum when his baby got a boo-boo?" sneered Percy.

"Well, obviously, Percy," Kai smirked. "Look at him. A mirror image of Kerran. Like father, like son, hm?"

"I WILL BLAST YOU TO TARTARUS, YOU INSOLENT BEING!" Hades roared, eyes smoldering in anger.

"You can try," quipped Percy. "But I'm afraid you won't have much luck. Goodbye, Hades."

The aquamarine in his pendant shone dangerously bright, then a blue beam of pure energy slammed into Hades's chest. The god cried out in pain and disappeared, vaporized by Percy's beam, dissolved into golden light, and sucked back into the aquamarine. The gemstone glowed a dark blue for a moment before settling back to its steady pulse.

Kerran watched with his jaw hanging open, almost smacking the ground. In a few seconds, one of the Big Three had been contained, sucked into Percy's pendant as easy as if he were a monster.

The entire camp was silent. Drew Tanaka, still standing with her arm outstretched, was shocked into paralysis.

Kai, Setsuki, Nico, and Thalia, however, were a different story. They surrounded Percy, giving high-fives and doing that manly handshake that was half handshake, half hug. Even Setsuki and Thalia did it to Percy.

Suddenly, the amphitheater was lit up in another flash of light, and Percy groaned. "Not another one."

When the light died, Zeus and Poseidon were standing there, both looking equally miffed.

Percy and Thalia sneered at the sight of their parents. "What do you want?"

"What did you do to Hades?" snarled Zeus. His blue eyes crackled with anger, and his master bolt appeared in his hand.

"I trapped him in my pendant," Percy said contemptuously. His lips were curled in a mocking smile.

" _What!?"_ Zeus bellowed. He aimed his master bolt and threw. The bolt turned into a shower of gold light and was absorbed into the aquamarine.

Poseidon was staring at his son like he was a blobfish, an ugly, grotesque version of Percy Jackson.

"Son, what happened to you?" he asked.

Percy sneered. "What happened to me? You happened! You and your stupid brothers decided that we "betrayed" camp because we weren't there when a monster attack happened. You three sent a letter that spewed figures of you out in black smoke. Do you not remember this? You disowned me. I'm not your dam son anymore."

Poseidon's brow wrinkled. "When did we do that?"

"Five years ago! Do you have a memory at all?" snarled Percy and Thalia in unison. Nico just stood by, his black eyes smoldering in anger.

"Percy," Poseidon's voice was soft and confused. "I never sent a letter of that kind. Five years ago, I was visiting the oceans near Taiwan. I wasn't anywhere near your uncles. There's no way that letter is genuine."

Slowly, Percy's eyes widened. "Are you telling me that we were banished by a _fake!?_ "

"Percy, Thalia, Nico," Poseidon said quietly. "We never disowned you."

 **Sorry for the short chapter. This story is losing its fire now, and it'll be over soon. Sorry! I plan to start another story about...something. Maybe Truth or Dare competitions. But that's for later.**

 **See you next time!  
**

 **-Starfire72**


	17. Outbursts and Oblivion: WRNING SHRT CHAP

**Hey guys. I'm so, so, so sorry for the wait, but my iPad totally crashed on me as I was on vacation and what do you know? Safari and Chrome were dead. So no updates for a month.**

 **But now I'm back home and with another update for you guys. Sorry in advance if it seems rushed, but right now I am finishing 180 episodes of anime after being on a cliffhanger for a month and I have zero writing time. Sorry! ;)**

 **Finally, thank you for not sending me any of the "update" or "write faster" trash. I was super relieved that not a single review turned out like that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson except my OCs.**

* * *

Nico, Thalia, and Percy stared at the god that was the latter's father.

"No," Percy broke the silence. "You're lying. All of you." His hand was playing with the hilt of his sword again, and the pendant on his neck shone a dark blue, the stone morphing to the color of a sapphire.

"Percy, I'm not lying," Poseidon said firmly. "I swear on the Styx, I am telling the absolute truth."

Percy growled and shut his sea-green orbs. His knuckles were white from the death grip he had on the hilt of his sword, and his teeth were gritted.

"I can't believe this," Thalia cut in. Her electric blue eyes were harsh and full of flames. "You're telling me for five years, I lived in complete isolation from my former friends, family, and life, because of a freaking _fake!?"_

Thalia's black hair was standing up in spikes. "I was forced from my life in the Hunt, stripped of all privileges, kicked out of my home, and now you're telling me it was fake." The former daughter of Zeus was breathing heavily.

"I WON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Bright tendrils of bright blue lightning arched from the girl's body, electrifying everthing and everyone. Percy, Setsuki, Kai, and Nico shook it off like it was nothing. The gods winced minimally. The immortal demigods all showed signs of pain, and the demigods...well, the weaker ones were shocked into a coma, and the veterans experienced blinding agony.

"Thalia!" Setsuki caught the errant girl's wrist and dragged her from the amphitheater, not wanting her to release anymore of her power.

Nico, however, had his head down, his black bangs draping his eyes.

Percy's eyes were still shut, his own bangs flopping over his eyelids. His hair had grown out to his shoulder and was hanging in anime style. **(A/N: If any of you watch YuGiOh GX, just think of Atticus Rhodes's hair, but an inch shorter and a bit less poofy.)**

Both male apprentices of Chaos weren't moving as the assassin of said master slowly walked over to the sea god. Kaito Yakimoto was furious, and not in a good way. His ceremonial blade sparked and flashed with Kerran's crusting blood, and shadows fell over his eyes. The gold flecks in the black were glowing, bright, shining gold, and his empty fist was glowing red.

The assassin strode right up to the Poseidon and said:

"Here's what I think of you."

With that, the boy pressed his palm onto Poseidon's chest. Too shocked to retaliate, the sea god only watched as the palm grew brighter and brighter before Poseidon imploded in a shower of blue sparks.

"What did you do to him!?" yelled Zeus.

Kai smirked. "I sent him to a place where he'll return from...in a millenia."

Zeus growled. "Fellow gods, scram. He will take any of you next. Leave, now."

Hera touched Zeus's shoulder. "Honey...are you sure?"

That was as far as they got before Hera imploded into a shower of gold and white sparks, Kaito standing with his palm now glowing gold in front of Zeus.

"HERA!" Zeus yelled. "You isolent boy, you will pay!" He raised a fist to smack Kai down, but the assassin dodged with ease.

"I've been dealing with upstart immortals like you for centuries," Kai snapped. "I know all the tricks, all the ways to level a playing field while locked in the game of deception with an immortal, all the chinks in your armor. You cannot defeat me."

Zeus growled again, and Kai sneered. "Dude, if you're Cerberus in disguise, chill. But if you're Zeus, the big man himself, well then, stop acting like a lost dog."

Zeus roared. "YOU WILL PERISH!"

 _Yeah,_ thought Kai. _Totally. The odds favor an unicorn pooping on my head more than the notion Zeus would defeat me._

The assassin smirked. "Yeah, yeah. I've had enough playing petty games. Your punishment will outlast your brothers's. Have fun spending three millenia in oblivion."

Kaito flicked a hand, and the sky god dissolved into blue powder, leaving a lot more cleanup for the campers.

Percy and Nico were gone, having vanished in the middle of the banter. The campers were staring at Kai like he was Kronos, with fear and awe, along with a hint of respect.

"Now." Kai frowned, "I'll be off. Behave, or none of you will survive."

He disappeared in a flash of light.

 **Again, sorry for rushed and short chapter.**

 **See you next time.**

 **-Archlord Kristya**


	18. NOTICE: AUTHOR'S MESSAGE

**Hey there, I'm back. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, it's been a while, but unfortunately, this story has been put on my rewrite list. I will find the time to revise and rewrite this whole story, but as of now, it has been discontinued.**

 **Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed: the rewrite will be called Repentance, and should have Chapter One up as soon as today to...who knows?**

 **Thanks again, and I'm sorry!**

 **~Kyrura**


End file.
